lost and gain love in heart
by HUANGYUE
Summary: Ketika cinta itu terasa terhianati, datang dan pergi sesukanya dari dalam hati. akankah ia bertahan ketika dengan nyata ia melihat jika cinta itu menolaknya sejak awal? atau haruskah ia bertahan terhadap cinta yang baru namun juga akan meninggalkannya? KRISTAO/HUNTAO/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Gain Love in Heart**

**Author : Huang Yue**

**Pair : KRISTAO-HUNTAO-KRAY-SULAY**

**Cast : Kris-Tao-Sehun**

**Support Cast : Lay-Suho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Comfort, GS**

**Warning : Typo is every where**

**Saya mencintai semua member EXO**

Senyuman hangat mentari memancar memberi kebahagiaan setiap makhluk hidup yang berada dibawahnya. Hembusan angin sepoi menambah kesan kehangatan pada setiap jiwa yang ada, namun semua itu tidak untuk seorang gadis mungil ini, gadis dengan rambut sebahu ini terlihat gelisah, entah apa yang membuatnya seolah merasa akan kehilangan sesuatu.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju sebuah rumah sakit ternama didaerah tempatnya tinggal. Sesaat setelah ia tiba, ia mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah bangku merah, tempat dimana ia biasa menunggu seorang pemuda bersurai madu.

PLUK

Sebuah tepukan kecil menghentakkannya dari fikiran yang melayang entah kemana, senyuman manis kini menggantikan keterkejutan semula, setelah melihat seseorang yang telah ditunggunya datang.

"kenapa bisa sebegitu terkejutnya?" Tanya seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat tersebut kepada gadis berambut sekelam malam. "kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apapun." Elak gadis tersebut. "hanya menikmati angin" tambahnya.

Pemuda tampan itu memandang lekat kedalam black pearl gadis tersebut, kentara jelas sebuah kebohongan tersirat dalam mata gadis itu.

"kau berbohong padaku Tao" gumam laki-laki itu sambil tetap memandang mata gadis tersebut.

"aku tidak berbohong padamu Sehun" sahut Tao –gadis itu- sambil mengusak rambut laki-laki dihadapnnya lembut.

"baiklah jika kau tak mau bercerita" gumam Sehun sekali lagi sedih.

"hei,, aku tak pernah menutupi apapun darimu," Tao kini menangkup kedua pipi tirus Sehun, "percayalah" kini giliran gadis itu yang menggumam sambil menatap lekat manic mata lelaki dihadapannya

"Baiklah" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum."tapi kau harus menemani ku jalan-jalan"

"tentu saja tuan, anda ingin kemana?" Tanya Tao sambil mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki pemudai bersurai madu tersebut.

"tskkk" Sehun berdecak, menandakan ia tak suka akan panggilan yang diberikan oleh gadis manis yang kini mendorong kursi rodanya. "kau fikir aku anak bangsawan" protesnya sambil melipat tangan diatas dada dan mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"yaampuuunnnn,,, kau imut sekali" pekik Tao sembari mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sehun

"akkhhh,,," Sehun tersentak kaget "berhentilah bertindak bodoh Tao" kata Sehun sambil menepis tangan Tao. Semburat merah tipis bersemu pada kedua pipi laki-laki tampan itu, entah karena cubitan Tao atau apa.

"baiklah-baiklah, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Tao kembali masih sambil memegangi perutnya tergelak melihat betapa konyol wajah sahabatnya kini.

"oke, hari ini jadwal kita,, emmm…" terlihat Sehun sedang mengeluarkan kertas panjang dari saku piyama rumah sakitnya.

"Astagaaaa,, Sehun? Kau kira kita akan tour selama seminggu?" pekik Tao setelah melihat schedule yang dibuat Sehun. "jika kau ingin kita tetap jalan-jalan, kau harus mau mengikuti jadwalku" ucap Tao dengan semangat.

"kau pasti akan mengajakku ke taman bukan? Uhh,, membosankan" gerutu Sehun.

"Siap berjalan kapteennnn!" teriak Tao semangat tak menghiraukan gerutuan lelaki tersebut. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, bahkan sangat tipis sehingga tak terlihat.

Kini keduanya telah tiba pada sebuah taman, Sapphire Blue, nama taman tersebut. Taman luas nan asri dengan dikelilingi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan air mancur kecil ditengah-tengahnya. Sederhana memang, namun bagi Tao tempat ini adalah sebuah surga yang mempertemukan ia dengan kekasih dan juga sahabatnya.

"kau mau permen kapas?" tawar Tao pada Sehun yang masih setia menutup matanya sambil menghirup udara segar.

"tidak, aku ingin ice-cream" gumam Sehun, sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"baiklah, rasa apa?" Tao kembali bertanya sambil celingak-celinguk mencari-cari keberadaan penjual ice cream.

"tskkk,,, kau ini sudah berapa kali membelikanku ice cream?" Tanya Sehun, kini ia membuka matanya menatap gadis itu.

"hehehee,,, aku fikir kau akan merubah seleramu" cengir Tao sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali. "ya sudah, aku pergi,, bye" katanya lagi.

"Tao?" panggilan Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak. Tao memiringkan kepalanya, seolah bertanya 'ada apa?' pada Sehun "kau tak ingin aku temani?" Tanya Sehun seakan mengerti maksud Tao.

"kau fikir aku anak kecil, kau yang harusnya menjaga dirimu" kata Tao berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kini Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, meski Tao sangat ceria, namun ia tahu sebenarnya gadis berambut hitam legam itu sangat rapuh.

**TBC**

**HALOOOO,,,**

**Aku newbie disini,,**

**Ini FF pertama aku,,**

**Mohon review-nya nee..**

***deep bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost and Gain Love in Heart**

**Author : Huang Yue**

**Pair : KRISTAO-HUNTAO-KRAY-SULAY**

**Cast : Kris-Tao-Sehun**

**Support Cast : Lay-Suho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Comfort, GS**

**Warning : Typo is every where**

**Saya mencintai semua member EXO**

Chapter sebelumnya :

"Tao?" panggilan Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak. Tao memiringkan kepalanya, seolah bertanya 'ada apa?' pada Sehun "kau tak ingin aku temani?" Tanya Sehun seakan mengerti maksud Tao.

"kau fikir aku anak kecil, kau yang harusnya menjaga dirimu" kata Tao berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kini Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, meski Tao sangat ceria, namun ia tahu sebenarnya gadis berambut hitam legam itu sangat rapuh.

…

STORY BEGIN!

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya menatap sekeliling taman ini, ia memutar otaknya mengingat bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Tao yang menjadi sahabatnya kini.

_Flashback_

_Seorang pemuda tampan tampak terengah-engah berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon besar, berlindung sambil memeluk dirinya yang kedinginan karena diguyur hujan. Tangan kanannya kini beralih pada matanya, menghapus jejak liquid bening yang merembes sedari tadi. Rintikan air hujan juga membantu menghapus jejak air mata tersebut. Namun kini, liquid bening itu kembali mengalir ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya._

_Pemuda itu kini berjongkok membelakangi pohon besar tersebut, ia menutup kedua telinga dan matanya. "hukss,, aku tak mau lagi…" gumam pemuda itu. Kini ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras sambil tetap menutup kedua mata dan telinganya. Sesaat pemuda itu tak merasakan rintikan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya kembali. "apa hujannya berhenti" batinnya. Ia mendongak, terpaku menatap seorang gadis dengan payung biru yang kini memayungi mereka berdua. "hei kenapa menagis?" Tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. "apa dia malaikat?" _Sehun_ membatin ketika melihat senyuman gadis tersebut, tanpa ia sadari kedua pipinya sudah bersemu merah. Kini gadis itu berjongkok dihadapan _Sehun_, "kenapa diam? Kau akan sakit bila terus berada dibawah hujan?" kembali tertegun, _Sehun_ membeku mendengar suara gadis dihadapannya kini yang segalus genta. "ayo kuantar pulang?" fikiran Sehun kembali ke dunia nyata ketika tangan halus gadis itu menggenggam tangannya, "aku tidak mau!" kata Sehun datar. "kenapa?" gadis itu bertanya tetap dengan senyumannya. "apa urusanmu? Lagipula kau siapa ikut campur?" jawab Sehun dingin. Gadis tersebut tersentak mendengarkan jawaban pemuda dihadapannya. Namun ia tak memilih untuk beranjak dari sana. Kini ia melemparkan payung yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memayungi mereka berdua, dan ikut duduk disebelah pemuda tersebut._

"_apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun terkejut ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu-Tao- tak menjawab, ia terdiam sambil tetap memandang kedepan. "kenapa kau melepas payungmu? Kau tak takut kehujanan?" kini Sehun kembali bertanya. "apa urusanmu? Lagipula kau siapa ikut campur?" kata gadis tersembut dengan sedikit menyeringai. "kau? Aishh!" Sehun memilih diam. Kini mereka berdua hanya terdiam, sunyi menghampiri mereka, tak satupun ada yang berani membuka suara, hingga gadis tersebut berdeham dan bertanya. "kau pasien rumah sakit itu kan?" Tanya Tao kepada Sehun. Tak ada suara sedikitpun menandakan Sehun akan menjawab pertanyaan gadis tersebut. Kini gadis itu tersenyum ketika ia tak mendengar sedikitpun jawaban dari pemuda disebelahnya._

_ "kau kabur?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini sama, tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Kembali Tao berceloteh sendiri, meski ia tahu tak akan ada sahutan sama sekali. "kau tahu, aku sudah tak memiliki orang tua." Tao tersenyum miris, namun kali ini pemuda disampingnya menoleh kearah gadis tersebut, ia bisa melihat luka dari senyuman yang dipaksakan itu. "Orang tuaku meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil"kini gadis itu bercerita, Sehun sempat berfikir, "untuk apa gadis ini mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada orang yang baru ia kenal, bahkan belum satu jam, apa ia gila?" fikir Sehun, namun ia tetap mendengarkan celotehan gadis itu._

_ "mereka dibawa kerumah sakit ini, rumah sakit sama tempat kau dirawat" kata Tao sambil menunjuk piyama berlogo rumah sakit yang digunakan Sehun. "awalnya mereka koma, berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan mereka tak bangun juga." Tao bercerita dengan sedikit airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Hujan yang mulai reda memperlihatkan dengan jelas bagaimana crystal bening itu menetes di pipnya. "aku tahu mereka berjuang untukku, aku tahu mereka bertahan untukku, mereka juga tahu kalau aku berharap agar mereka cepat bangun dan kembali tersenyum padaku." Kini airmata gadis itu mengalir dengan sangat deras, ingin rasanya Sehun memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, namun ia sadar ia hanya sebagai pendengar. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnyaa menatap Sehun, pemuda itu sedikit tersentak ketika ia menatap mata gadis itu yang di penuhi air mata, namun senyuman manis tetap tersungging disana "kau tahu, bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang mengharapkan orang yang mereka sayangi agar cepat bangun dan cepat sembuh?" Sehun terdiam tak dapat menjawab apapun, ia hanya menatap lekat manic hitam gadis itu. "sakit,, benar-benar sakit" itulah yang dijawab gadis itu, "berjuanglah untuk sembuh, agar kau tak menyakiti orang-orang disekitarmu". Gadis itu mulai beranjak, Sehun tertegun akan apa yang dikatakan gadis, itu. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam pergelangan gadis itu, entah apa yang ia fikirkan, namun satu hal yang ia ketahui. "temani aku terapi" gumam pemuda itu sambil menunduk, Tao tersenyum dan nmengusak pelan rambut pemuda itu._

Flashback End

Sodoran ice cream coklat membuyarkan lamunan pemuda tampan yang tengah memandang kosong kedepan, diambilnya ice cream itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ketempat dimana seseorang yang memberikan ice cream tersebut. "kenapa kau langsung memakannya?" "memangnya kenapa?" gumam Sehun sambil sesekali menjilat ice creamnya. "bagaimana jika orang lain yang memberikan mu ice cream, dan meracunimu?" kini gadis itu duduk disebelah pemuda tampan itu, sambil ikut menjilat ice creamnya. "siapa lagi yang akan memberiku ice cream coklat jika bukan kau?" gumamnya dengan mulut yang penuh ice cream "apa salahnya seseorang meracuniku, lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan mati". Kini Sehun menatap ice creamnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Pluk

Segumpal ice cream mendarat dihidung bangir pemuda tampan itu, "heiii,, apa yang kau lakukan Tao?" pekik Sehun sambil mengusap hidungnya yang dipenuhi ice cream strawberry. "sekali lagi kau membicarakan kematian, aku tak segan-segan menjejalkan satu truk penuh ice cream kewajahmu". Ucap Tao sambil melempar deathglare mematikannya. "kau? Seperti malaikat maut!" kata Sehun bergidik ngeri. "benarkah?" kata Tao. "benar,, tapi,,," kata-kata Sehun terhenti sesaat ketika tangannya mengoleskan ice cream pada kedua pipi mulus Tao "hyaaaa,, Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Tao sambil mencoba menghindari tangan-tangan jahil pemuda tampan itu. "ini pembalasan, kau tahu?" kata Sehun sambil terus menjejalkan ice cream coklatnya ke wajah Tao.

…

Tao kini berada di pelataran parkir Universitasnya, duduk pada semester 6 fakultas hukum sangat menyita waktunya akhir-akhir ini. Ia terus melirik arloji ber 'merk' Gucci kesayangannya. Sesekali ia mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya disekitar wajah dan lehernya. "huh, mengapa kris-ge harus selama ini" gerutu gadis pecinta panda ini. Hampir satu setengah jam gadis ini menunggu kekasihnya, namun hingga kini batang hidungnya tak juga nampak.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam metallic berhenti tepat disebelah Tao, gadis itu membuka pintu penumpang dan masuk kedalamnya. "siang Gege, bagaimana harimu?" sapa Tao riang sambil mencium pipi kekasihnya. "seperti biasa Tao, hanya saja pekerjaanku semakin menumpuk akhir-akhir ini" jawab Kris-kekasih tao-. Tao menghela nafas, kekasihnya selalu seperti ini, bersikap dingin kepadanya, namun itu tak pernah mengurangi cintanya. Ia tetap memandang hangat dan mencintai lelaki yang ada disebelahnya, karena lelaki inilah yang sangat berpengaruh penting dalam keterpurukannya. Membangkitkan kembali semangatnya, ketika ia merasa sendiri, disaat ia merasa bahwa dunianya telah tenggelam bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"kalau begitu, mampirlah sebentar ke apartement-ku gege, akan kubuatkan soup untukmu" tawar Tao kepada kekasihnya. "maaf tao, tidak kali ini, gege harus mengadakan rapat bersama klien gege" jawab kris tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kedepan. "baiklah, tidak apa-apa gege" kata Tao namun tetap menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Ini sudah biasa bagi Tao, menurutnya memiliki seorang kekasih yang menjabat sebagai direktur memanglah tidak mudah. Kris datang mengunjungi Tao ke-apartementnya bisa dihitung jari dalam sebulan.

Kris hanya melirik Tao -yang tengah meandangi jendela- sekilas dari sudut matanya, perlahan matanya sayu. Otaknya berfikir entah apa, namun ia harus mengambil keputusan. Akankah ia melanjutkan sebuah kebohongan manis, ataukah ia harus mengakhirinya dengan kejujuran pahit? Kepalanya mendadak terasa berat memikirkan hal tersebut. "Gege,, Awas!" sebuah teriakan menyadarkan dan membawanya kembali dari dunia nyata. Reflex ia menginjak rem mobilnya. Sebuah umpatan-umpatan terdengar dari luar mobil. Dilihatnya Tao yang beranjak keluar mobil sambil membantu seorang laki-laki yang membawa skuternya sambil meminta maaf. Namun Kris belum mampu mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Dia hanya memandang kosong kedepan, hingga sebuah tepukan kecil kembali menyadarkannya untu kedua kalinya. "kau baik-baik saja gege?" Tanya Tao lembut. Refleks Kris memagang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Kembali dengan terdiam, ia melajukan mobilnya menuju apartement 'kekasihnya'.

Setelah tiba di tempat tujuan, Tao tak beranjak dari kursi penumpang mobil Kris. Ia terus menatap Kris lekat. Kris yang terus ditatap oleh dua keping obsidian itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Entahlah, setiap ia menatap black pearl itu, kegugupan dan detak jantungnya bertambah. "gege sebaiknya kau beristirahat sebentar diapartementku" kata tao. Setelah berfikir beberapa saat, Kris akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak di apartement Tao.

Ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam apartement Tao, kris segera membaringkan dirinya pada sebuah bed berukuran queen size itu. Matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit pada kepalanya. "ge, bangun sebentar, aku membuatkanmu soup" tao berkata sambil mengguncankan bahu Kris lembut. Perlahan Kris membuka matanya sambil mengerang kecil. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan bersandar pada kepala bed.

Tao kini meniup-niupkan soup yang ada ditangannya, stelah dirasa hangatnya cukup pas, ia menyodorkan sendok berisi soup itu kepada Kris. Kris awalnya hanya memandang sendok berisi soup tersebut dari tangan Tao, namun perlahan ia menerima suapan tersebut. Setelah soup itu habis, Tao memberikan obat dan segelas air putih kepada kris untuk diminum. "tidurlah kembali ge, aku akan membereskan ini" gumam Tao sambil tersenyum tulus. Sebelum tao beranjak dari tempatnya, Kris sudah terlebih dahulu menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Tubuh Tao sangat pas untuk Kris peluk, aroma vanilla mint menguar dari tunuh Tao. "apa benar kau mencintaiku?" bisik Kris lirih tepat ditelinga Tao.

Tao yang awalnya terkejut akan perlakuan Kris yang tidak biasanya ini hanya membeku, pasalnya Kris tak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali, skinship yang dilakukan Kris hanyalah mengusak surai gelapnya. Selama setahun, inilah pertama kalinya Kris memeluknya lagi, setelah kejadian dimana ia terpuruk dulu. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kris membuatnya sedikit tercengang, namun senyuman tulus kembali terpatri pada bibirnya yang mungil. Sambil sedikit mendorong dada Kris untuk memberi jarak diantara keduanya, Tao tetap menyungginkan senyumnya "adakah sikapku yang membuat gege ragu?" Tanya lembut. Kris terdiam menatap obisidian itu, TIDAK, ia tak pernah melihat keraguan cinta Tao akan dirinya. Tapi, bukannya hal itu membuat ia senang, melainkan membuat ia takut. Takut akan memecahkan patung porselen dihadapannya. Kembali ia memeluk tubuh gadis itu possessive sambil membawa tubuh itu terbaring diranjang bersamanya, seakan takut akan kehilangannya. Entah apa, ia merasa akan kehilangan gadis kecil yang ada dihadapannya kini. Hanya pelukan hangat, tak lebih namun satu hal yang Kris simpulkan sebelum ia memjamkan matanya tertidur melanjutkan apa yang telah terjadi adalah pilihannya.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih banyak telah me-review Fanfic abal saya.**

**Jujur saya merasa sangat bersemangat ketika kalian memberikan kesempatan kepada saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini.**

**Awalnya saya memang mengingankan, apabila review nya minimal 5, saya akan melanjutkan fanfic ini.**

**Sebagai seorang newbie, saya sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritik untuk fanfic ini.**

**Terima kasih kepada 5 viewers pertama saya, yang memberikan semangat kepada saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini.**

**zakurafrezee****, ****KissKris****, ****AulChan12****, ****Aviael Panda****, ****EganimEXO**

**Mohon Review nya**

***deep BOW***

**:***


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost and Gain Love in Heart**

**Author : Huang Yue**

**Pair : KRISTAO-HUNTAO-KRAY-SULAY**

**Cast : Kris-Tao-Sehun**

**Support Cast : Lay-Suho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Comfort, GS**

**Warning : Typo is every where**

**Saya mencintai semua member EXO**

Derap langkah dari sol sepatu terdengar menggema dilorong-lorong apartement mewah. Kakinya terhenti ketika sudah berada di hadapan sebuah pintu bernomor 602.

Ceklek

Kenop pintu dibuka, dan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. "kau darimana saja Kris?" panggilan tegas dari seorang gadis menghentikan langkahnya. "sejak kapan kau disisni Lay?" bukannya menjawab, kris malah balik bertanya. "aku bertanya, kau darimana saja?" Tanya Lay mengulang. Kris menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang ada dihadapannya. "aku dari apartement Tao". Wajah gadis yang dipanggil Lay itu sejenak mengeras, menandakan bahwa ia tak suka dengan apa yang ia dengar ssekarang.

"kapan kau akan mengakhiri semua ini? Kapan kau akan menjelaskannya pada gadis itu?" Tanya Lay beruntun. Seketika gerakan Kris membuka simpul didasinya terhenti. "belum saatnya Lay" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kris.

"kenapa kau hanya memikirkan perasaan gadis itu? Apa kau tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, heh?" Tanya Lay sarkatis. "semua orang mengetahui, kalau kekasihmu itu adalah dia, bukan aku. Padahal sejak awal yang ada disismu itu adalah aku Kris, bukan dia!" Lay kini menaikkan nadanya, ia jatuh terduduk pada sebuah sofa berwarna coklat. Sambil sesenggukan ia tetap berbicara seolah menuntut apa yang seharusnya menjadi haknya selama ini.

Kris hanya terdiam memandangi kekasih 'sesungguhnya', tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku jari-jarinya memutih. "apa kau juga tahu bagaimana perasaanku?" desisnya dengan suara datar. Lay mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya. "hidup dalam kebohongan dan ketakukan selama ini, apa kau tahu rasanya?" kembali ia melepas dasinya secara paksa. "dalam tidur pun aku tak pernah tenang, selalu memimpikan kesalahan yang telah ku perbuat kepada gadis itu". Kata kris, namun nada tajam dan dingin tak lepas dari suaranya. "jelaskan padaku, adakah cara lain untukku menebusnya?" kini ia menatap mata Lay. Seolah meminta jawaban dari setiap pertanyaanya.

Keheningan kembali merasuk diantara keduanya, hanya ada suara sesenggukan kecil dari Lay. Kris beranjak dari tempat awal dimana ia berpijak. Kaki jenjangnya membawanya kedalam kamar mandi, ia mulai menyalakan shower dan mengguyur tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan sehelai pakaian yang menempel dari tubuh atletisnya. Potongan potongan masa lalu kembali menguar, ketika tetesan air mengenai kepalanya. Wajah tao saat menangis, makam, rumah sakit, dan sebuah kebakaran besar. Ia meringis memegangi dadanya, terasa sakit ketika ia mengenang wajah Tao saat menangis. Sayatan-sayatan itu terasa semakin menjadi, ketika otaknya kembali berputar mengingat aroma tubuh Zitao. Memang benar, jika kita sudah memulai kebohongan dari awal, kita harus tetap melanjutkan kebohongan itu sampai akhir. Meski akan menyakiti semuanya.

…

Matahari beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya, memandang ramah dunia yang berada dibawahnya. Tao kini sedang duduk dihamparan pasir bersama seorang pemuda bersurai madu, memandang betapa indah mentari menyapa hangat tubuhnya. Sambil tersenyum, gadis itu menghirup betapa segar udara pagi dan aroma khas matahari yang baru nampak.

Sehun tak pernah melepas pandangan dari wajah gadis yang ada disebelahnya, mengagumi setiap lekuk pahatan yang diciptakan oleh sang pencipta. Manik matanya yang hitam sekelam malam dengan lingkaran hitam samar dibawahnya, hidung bangir yang membuat imut, bibir curve yang berwarna peach segar. Sungguh, setiap kali ia memandang wajah gadis ini ada sebuah rasa tenang dalam hatinya. "indah" lirihnya. "heh,, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Tao beralih menatap Sehun. Sehun yang salah tingkah hanya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap laut. "aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa" elak Sehun. Zitao hanya mengedikan bahunya, dan kembali menatap kearah laut.

"Tao"

"hmm" gumam Tao menaggapi

"terima kasih" lirih Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada laut. Kini Tao hanya terdiam menatap Sehun.

"untuk apa?" Tanya Tao

"kau membuatku merasa kembali hidup Tao" jawab sehun kini beralih memandang Tao.

Tao kembali tersenyum, ia ingat pernah mengatakan hal yang sama pada seseorang. "aku hanya belajar dari pengalaman Sehun, dulu aku juga pernah terpuruk, hanya kegelapan yang mengelilingi hidupku". Sehun terdiam mendengar penuturan gadis manis yang ada disebelahnya, merekam setiap nada yang terdengar halus. "namun semuanya juga berubah, ketika aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mewarnai hidupku, Kris, kekasihku sekarang, dialah yang membawaku kembali hidup." Katanya tanpa melepas senyuman yang terpatri dalam bibirnya. Tanpa Tao sadari senyum masam terpampang diwajah Sehun, inilah yang membuat ia sedikit menenggelamkan keinginannya, hanya sedikit setelah mengesampingkan mengenai penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, keinginan yang ia tahan selama ini. Keinginan untuk memiliki gadis yang ada disebalahnya. Namun satu rahasia yang tak membuatnya menyerah, rahasia yang ia tutup, dan akan ia buka jika waktunya tiba.

"suatu hari nanti aku akan mengenalkan kalian berdua" kata Tao riang. Sehun menunduk menatap pasir yang ada dibawahnya "Tao, siapakah yang paling kau sayangi?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"maksudmu?" Tao bertanya tak mengerti.

"seandainya, diantara aku dan kris 'kekasihmu itu' berada dalam jurang, dan kau harus menyelamatkan salah satunya, siapa yang akan kau selamatkan?" Tanya Sehun.

Tao terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun, kembali senyuman itu terpatri pada bibir indahnya, sambil mengusak lembut surai madu sahabatnya Zitao menjawab "aku tidak akan menyelamatkan salah satunya…"jawabnya membuat Sehun mendongakan kepala menatap Tao. "aku akan menyelamatkan keduanya, karena kalian adalah sesuatu yang berharga untukku, kau sahabat terbaikku dan Kris adalah hidupku, kalian berdua mempunyai peran peting dalam hidupku"

Miris, pemuda itu tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang dikasihinya, "seberapa yakinnya kau pada dia?" kembali sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan dari mulut pemuda itu. "seberapa yakin kau terhadapku?" bukan menjawab pertanyaan sehun, Tao malah membalik pertanyaan yang diberikan. "Kau duniaku" jawab Sehun dalam hati. Tao hanya memeluk pemuda yang ada disebelahnya, "kita akan tetap bersahabat Sehun," bisik Tao lirih. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pernyataan Tao, namun ia tetap membalas pelukan sahabat yang sangat ia cintai. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

…

Tao memasuki bangunan mewah yang menjulang tinggi," Wu Corp" terpampang besar ditengah-tengah bangunan tersebut. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kotak berisiskan makanan hangat yang akan ia berikan pada 'kekasihnya'. Kaki jenjangnya menapaki setiap jengkal ubin putih bersih pada gedung itu. Seorang receptionist cantik dengan seragam dan scarf melingkar di leher jenjangnya, menyapa sopan gadis yang kini berdiri dihadapan meja receptionist. "selamat pagi" sapa tao riang "selamat pagi, anda ingin bertemu dengan Tuan wu, nona Huang?" Tanya gadis tersebut. "iya, apakah gege ada, Jessica eoni?" Tanya Tao tetap memancarkan senyumnya. "Tuan Wu, ada di ruangannya nona, mau saya antar?" tawar Jessica. "tidak usah eoni, aku sendiri saja" jawab Tao ramah. Jessica hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "semoga harimu menyenanggkan eoni" kata Tao riang. "anda juga nona" jawab Jessica, dengan mengembangkan senyuman manis

Tao kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan "Director's room". Senyummnya kembali cerah ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu tersebut.

Tok

Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika muncul seorang gadis berrambut coklat sepinggang yang di curly. Gadis tersebut sempat terkejut melihat Tao ada dihadapannya. "hai, Lay jie, apa kabarmu?" Tanya Tao tanpa melepas senyuman hangatnya. Lay, 'kekasih sesungguhnya' Kris yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai sekretaris direktur Wu tersebut memaksakan senyumannya. "aku baik Tao, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Lay tenang dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. "aku sangat baik jie-jie" ucap Tao riang. "umm,, apa Kris gege ada Lay-jie?" Tanya Tao. Lay melirik sejenak kotak yang ada pada genggangam Tao, ia mengetahui jika Tao sedang membawakan bekal untuk Kris. 'kekanankan' batin Lay. "dia ada didalam" jawab Lay datar. "baiklah aku masuk dulu jie" seolah meminta Lay untuk memberinya jalan ke ruangan 'kekasihnya'. Lay yang mengerti maksud Tao, memberikan jalan sedikit untuk Tao. Namun ia sempat tersentak, saat tiba-tiba Tao memeluknya. "semoga harimu menyenangkan jie" kata Tao riang.

Tao sudah akan memutar kenop pintu ruangan tersebut, namun gerakkannya terhenti ketika sebuah suara menginteruksinya "Bisakah kau melepas sesuatu berharga itu Tao?" Tanya Lay tanpa memandang Tao. Tao yang tak mengerti kini berbalik menatap punggung Lay sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "maksud Lay-jie apa?" Tanya Tao tak mengerti. "bukan apa-apa." Jawab Lay melenggangkan kakinya beranjak dari sana. Tao yang benar-benar tak mengerti maksud Lay hanya mengedikan bahunya dan masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Lay berhenti dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah tembok tak jauh dari ruangan itu, kakinya terasa seperti jelly, tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya. "hiks" isakkan kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya. "benar Kris, kau tak akan mampu menyakiti gadis tersebut, bahkan akupun tidak ketika memandang matanya". Gumam Lay di sela-sela isakkannya. "apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Lay pada diri sendiri. "haruskah aku memisahkan ia darimu? Atau aku yang harus pergi?" kembali Lay bergumam, kini ia menghapus liquid bening tersebut dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

…

"Gege….?" Panggil Tao riang. Kris yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas dihapannya mendongak ketika mendengar suara renyah dari bibir curve seseorang yang dikenalnya. "Tao, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kris bingung. "tentu saja ingin menemuimu Gege" jawab tao sembari mendudukan tubuhnya dihadapan Kris. "Gege sudah sarapan?" Tanya Tao sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Kris yang mengerti maksud Tao hanya mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya. "belum" akhirnya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Entahlah, ia merasa ingin sarapan berdua dengan gadis manis dihadapannya kini. "wahhh,, tapat sekali kalau begitu, Tao membawakan sarapan untuk gege, nasi goreng kimchi" pekik Tao riang. Kris yang melihat tindakan lucu Tao hanya tersenyum gemas. Namun, wajahnya kembali berubah datar ketika otaknya menangkap sesuatu. "baiklah, ayo kita sarapan bersama, gege" ajak Tao sambil menata makanannya.

Mereka kini terlihat menikmati sarapan bersama, terkadang Tao berbicara dengan bibir penuhnya, hingga Kris mengusak pelan surai hitamnya. Terkadang ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, ketika Kris hanya memandangnya sambil mengunyah makanan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Dan Kris juga sesekali tertawa pelan ketika Tao menceritakan hal-hal lucu padanya. Sungguh, terasa berbeda. Ada sebuah kehangatan yang menjalar didada Kris ketika bersama gadis ini. Sesuatu yang terasa melengkapi kehampaan di hatinya. Meski ia lebih dulu bersama Lay, tapi suatu perasaan berbeda ketika bersama Tao, hidupnya terasa lebih berwarna.

"Kris-ge" Tao bertanya disela-sela kegiatan makan mereka.

"hmm" jawab Kris menggumam sambil tetap mengunyah makannya.

"kau tahu ada apa dengan Lay-jie" Tanya Tao. Kris hanya melirik sedikit, sambil mengedikan bahu. "memang ada apa?" Tanya Kris tetap tenang.

"tadi dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku, namun aku tak menangkapnya dengan jelas, setelah aku mencoba untuk bertanya lagi, ia malah pergi." Jelas Tao pada Kris. Kris mulai memelankan kunyahan pada bibirnya, ia kembali bertanya pada Tao.

"memang dia berkata apa?" Tanya Kris, perasaannya sedikit tak enak. 'Semoga Lay tak mengatakan sesuatu hal yang aneh' batinnya.

"Entahlah, kalau tidak salah dia bertanya, umm…" tao berfikir sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Tanpa Tao sadari Kris menatapnya dengan tegang, menunggu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir gadis pecinta panda itu. "kalau tidak salah dia berkata, bisakah kau melepas seuatu yang berharga itu Tao? Kurasa seperti itu Ge". Kris tercekat, ia berfikir apakah Lay akan membongkar semuanya. TIDAK, ia belum siap melihat kembali air mata yang jatuh dar mata gadis bersurai hitam arang ini. "kau tahu apa maksudnya ge?" Tanya Tao.

Kris kembali tercekat akan pertanyaan Tao, wajahnya seketika memucat, lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab. Ia berdehem kecil, mengembalikan wajah stoic-nya. "mungkin kau salah mendengar Tao" ucap Kris. "dan bisa saja, ia hanya berkata semoga harimu indah, seperti apa yang kau ucapkan biasanya pada semua orang" tambah Kris. Tao hanya membulatkan mulutnya samabil manggut-manggut.

Setelah mengakhiri sarapan mereka, Tao merapikan kotak makanan yang ia bawa dan Kris beralih pada berkas-berkas yang telah ia abaikan tadi. "kau tidak kuliah Tao?" Tanya Kris masih tetap menulis sesuatu pada kertas-kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Tao menggeleng,"tidak ge, hari ini dosen pembimbingku sedang berhalangan hadir." Jawab Tao sambil mengedarkan pandangannya menatap setiap sudut ruangan tempat kris bekerja. Hingga pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah figura didekat fili-file yang tersusun rapi. Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju figura tersebut. Ia tersenyum dan menggenggam apa yang menjadi perhatiannya kini. "kau dan Lay-jie sangat dekat ya ge?" Tanya Tao sambil tetap memandang figura tersebut. Kris yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya, menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak beralih menatap Tao yang tengah memperhatikan foto dirinya bersama Lay yang berangkulan. "bahkan senyummu sangat lebar difoto ini ketika bersama Lay-jie, tidak seperti ketika kau berfoto bersamaku ge" gumam Tao sembari membandingkan foto di tangannya dengan foto-foto yang ada di ponselnya. "aku heran, apa kau hanya bersikap dingin kepadaku atau semua orang ge?" pertanyaan Tao sedari tadi seakan menohok hati Kris. Kris bahkan tak menjawab sepatah katapun, ia akhirnya hanya berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju Tao. Dipeluknya pinggang ramping Tao dari belakang, ia merasa tubuh Tao sedikit menegang karena pelukannya. Namun ia tak mengindahkan hal tersebut, dengan tetap memeluk tubuh ramping itu, Kris menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Tao. Aroma tersebut perlahan menjadi candu yang selalu dirindukan Kris. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Tao, entah apa yang ia rasakan. Namun ia merasa nyaman didalam pelukannya kini.

"Kris, ada yang….." sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua, "maaf aku mengganggu." Kris seketika melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao setelah melihat siapa yang datang. Terlukis gurat kecewa pada Tao ketika Kris melepaskan pelukan itu, namu Kris tak memperhatikan hal tersebut. "tak apa Lay jie, aku akan pulang sekarang. Lay jie dan Kris gege pasti sedang sibuk hari ini." Kata Tao tetap dengan senyumannya. Namun ia memperhatikan sesuatu, ada semburat kekecewaan yang terlihat pada wajah Lay. "sampai jumpa gege, sampai jumpa Lay jiejie" kata Tao mengecup sekilas pipi Kris sebelum pergi. "hati-hati Tao." Jawab Kris. Lay hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Tao. Kini kris tetap terdiam mematung memandang pintu tempat dimana panda kecil itu keluar. "apa kau mulai mencintainya?" Tanya Lay membuyarkan lamunan Kris. Kris tak menyahut, ia hanya beranjak dan menduduki kursi direkturnya. "cepat atau lambat, kau harus memilih salah satu diantara kita Kris. Jika kau masih berhubungan karena kasihan padanya, sebaiknya kau akhiri, sebelum ia jatuh terlalu dalam." Lay diam sesaat tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Kris tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, "tapi, jika kau mulai mencintai gadis itu…." Lay menggantungkan kalimatnya, untuk menarik nafas sejenak "aku yang akan pergi" kalimat terakhir Lay membuat Kris benar-benar membisu, kerja otak dan tubuhnya membeku, seolah telah disuntikan berliter-liter formalin kedalamnya. Terdengar debamam cukup keras dari ruang kerja Kris menandakan Lay telah keluar dari ruangannya. Otaknya benar-benar bekerja keras hari ini, "harus memilih?" gumam Kris pada dirinya sendiri. Siapakah yang akan menjadi pilihannya, seseorang yang ia cintai dan sudah 3 tahun bersamanya, ataukah seseorang yang awalnya dikasihani karena kesalahannya dimasa lalu? Kris benar-benar frustasi hingga menjambak rambut pirangnya. Namun satu hal yang terlupakan dalam otaknya, akankah rasa kasihan itu tetap menduduki rasa itu, ataukah rasa itu nantinya berkembang menjadi suatu rasa yeng lebih? Itulah rasa yang terlupakan oleh Kris, ketika otaknya sibuk memprogram, bahwa ia hanya kasihan pada gadis bermata panda itu.

TBC

**Anyeong readers…**

**Terimakasih sudah mengikuti fanfic abal saya.**

**Fanfic ini sedang saya proses secepat mungkin agar nantinya tidak bertabtrakan dengan UAS dan Skripsi saya.**

**Dan juga terima kasih kepada readers yang telah me-review fanfic saya, dukungan dari kalian semua membangkitkan semangat saya dalam menulis fanfic ini.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih, jangan lupa memberi komentar, saran dan kritik pada kotak review ne.**

***deep BOW***


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost and Gain Love in Heart**

**Author : Huang Yue**

**Pair : KRISTAO-HUNTAO-KRAY-SULAY**

**Cast : Kris-Tao-Sehun**

**Support Cast : Lay-Suho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Comfort, GS**

**Warning : Typo is every where**

**Saya mencintai semua member EXO**

**Dan juga Wu Yi Fan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chapter sebelumnya"

"Kris, ada yang….." sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua, "maaf aku mengganggu." Kris seketika melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao setelah melihat siapa yang datang. Terlukis gurat kecewa pada Tao ketika Kris melepaskan pelukan itu, namu Kris tak memperhatikan hal tersebut. "tak apa Lay jie, aku akan pulang sekarang. Lay jie dan Kris gege pasti sedang sibuk hari ini." Kata Tao tetap dengan senyumannya. Namun ia memperhatikan sesuatu, ada semburat kekecewaan yang terlihat pada wajah Lay. "sampai jumpa gege, sampai jumpa Lay jiejie" kata Tao mengecup sekilas pipi Kris sebelum pergi. "hati-hati Tao." Jawab Kris. Lay hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Tao. Kini kris tetap terdiam mematung memandang pintu tempat dimana panda kecil itu keluar. "apa kau mulai mencintainya?" Tanya Lay membuyarkan lamunan Kris. Kris tak menyahut, ia hanya beranjak dan menduduki kursi direkturnya. "cepat atau lambat, kau harus memilih salah satu diantara kita Kris. Jika kau masih berhubungan karena kasihan padanya, sebaiknya kau akhiri, sebelum ia jatuh terlalu dalam." Lay diam sesaat tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Kris tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, "tapi, jika kau mulai mencintai gadis itu…." Lay menggantungkan kalimatnya, untuk menarik nafas sejenak "aku yang akan pergi" kalimat terakhir Lay membuat Kris benar-benar membisu, kerja otak dan tubuhnya membeku, seolah telah disuntikan berliter-liter formalin kedalamnya. Terdengar debamam cukup keras dari ruang kerja Kris menandakan Lay telah keluar dari ruangannya. Otaknya benar-benar bekerja keras hari ini, "harus memilih?" gumam Kris pada dirinya sendiri. Siapakah yang akan menjadi pilihannya, seseorang yang ia cintai dan sudah 3 tahun bersamanya, ataukah seseorang yang awalnya dikasihani karena kesalahannya dimasa lalu? Kris benar-benar frustasi hingga menjambak rambut pirangnya. Namun satu hal yang terlupakan dalam otaknya, akankah rasa kasihan itu tetap menduduki rasa itu, ataukah rasa itu nantinya berkembang menjadi suatu rasa yeng lebih? Itulah rasa yang terlupakan oleh Kris, ketika otaknya sibuk memprogram, bahwa ia hanya kasihan pada gadis bermata panda itu.

…

STORY BEGIN!

Gadis mungil berambut coklat itu melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, kini ia menapaki batu-batu marmer dan menginjaknya kasar, jika batu tersebut dapat berbicara, mungkin mereka akan protes karena telah diperlakukan kasar oleh gadis tersebut. Sambil sesekali menghapus liquid bening yang mengalir deras dari matanya, ia tetap melangkah tak tentu arah. Otaknya yang sedari tadi kalut tak mampu mambawa nalar diperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang memandang aneh kearahnya, ia hanya terus melangkah sembari menangis, hingga_

BRUKK!

Gadis itu terduduk jatuh dengan tak elit diatas kerasnya marmer, "Maafkan saya," indra pendengarnya menangkap suara seseorang yang lembut dan tegas. Ia mendongakan kepalanya melihat sosok tersebut. Dilihatnya sosok itu, sosok laki-laki dengan setelan jas, raut kekhawatiran terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Lama ia memandang sosok itu, hingga laki-laki dihadapannya kembali bertanya. "apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?".

Hidung gadis itu bergerak-gerak lucu, bukannya menjawab ia malah menangis semakin menjadi, lelaki yang ada dihadapannya kebingungan melihat tingkah gadis dihadapannya. Banyak orang memandang tajam kearah laki-laki tersebut. "hei, Tuan kenapa kau buat kekasihmu menangis?" bahkan tak jarang ia mendengar lontaran komentar seperti itu dari sekitar pejalan kaki di tempat kejadian tersebut.

"arrgghhhhh.." laki-laki tampan itu mengacak rambutnya dan berteriak frustasi, ia menggenggam pergelangan gadis itu dan menariknya, membawa sosok itu kedalam mobil mewah dan melajukan mobilnya kencang.

"kau mau membawaku kemana?" gaadis itu membuka suaranya dan mulai bertanya.

"tsk, kau diam saja." Kata laki-laki itu.

Kini mereka telah tiba disebuah rummah sakit, laki-laki dengan perawakan sedang itu tetap menarik gadis mungil dan langsung membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan, yang gadis itu yakini adalah ruang praktek dokter. Setelah mendudukan gadis tersebut diatas tempat tidur pasien, laki-laki itu membuka jas formalnya dan mengganti dengan jas putih. Sambil memasang stethoscope, laki-laki itu bertanya "bagian mana yang sakit?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"ehh?" gadis itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya menatap bingung laki-laki dihadapannya.

"aku Tanya, bagian mana yang sakit nona, bukankah kau tadi menangis seperti orang gila saat aku tak sengaja menabrakmu? Jadi bagian mana yang sakit?"

Gadis itu terdiam, ia menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya. Laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya mengernyit. "kau sakit jantung?" tanyanya.

Gadis berambut coklat itu kini menggeleng "tidak, hatiku yang sakit, hiks." Gadis itu kembali menangis. Kini lelaki yang mengenakan jubah putih itu mengerti. 'sepertinya gadis ini sedang patah hati' gumamnya. Ia merogoh saku jubah putih-nya dan mngambil sebatang coklat. "untukmu" gadis itu menerima sodoran coklat yang diberikan lelaki dihadapannya.

Ia menggigit-gigit kecil batangan coklat tersebut perlahan, ada suatu perasaan tenang yang menyeruak dihatinya ketika coklat itu melumer dalam mulutnya. "aku Suho, dokter specialis jantung disini" kata laki-laki itu menyodorkan tangannya, setelah ia melihat gadis itu sedikit tenang. "L..hiks Lay" kata gadis itu.

"apa kau sedang patah hati?" Tanya Suho -dokter tersebut- hati-hati.

Lay hanya terdiam, menundukan kepalanya. Suho menghela nafas, ia tahu ini adalah hal yang tak mungkin untuk diceritakan kepada seseorang yang baru dikenal. "baiklah, kau-"

"aku kecewa" Lay memotong perkataan Suho. "aku kecewa terhadap diriku sendiri, yang tak mampu mempertahankan orang yang aku sayang, aku kecewa terhadap kekasihku yang kini mempertahankan seseorang yang ia kasihani" kembali Lay terdiam. Matanya tetap memandang lantai putih ruangan tersebut. "aku tak tega menyakiti orang itu, dengan mengatakan apa yang ia claim selama ini sebenarnya adalah miliku. Tapi aku juga tak bisa terus-terusan terdiam jika semua orang tau kalau dia adalah milik orang itu, yang sebenarnya adalah milikku, jauh sebelum orang itu ada!" lay sedikit meninggikan suaranya menahan emosi. Air matanya kembali mengalir bahkan coklat yang ada dalam genggamannya kini remuk saking kuatnya ia genggam.

Suho yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengarkan gadis mungil dihadapannya, kini beranjak mendekat gadis tersebut sambil menarik kursi ia duduk dihadapan gadis itu. "Untuk apa mempertahankan suatu hubungan jika itu menyakiti salah satunya?" entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan, Lay kini mendongakana kepalanya menatap Suho, sedikit terperangah ia menatap senyuman angelic dari lelaki tampan yang ada dihadapannya kini. "Untuk apa bersikeras berdiri tegak jika kakimu telah patah?" kembali Lay dibuat terdiam oleh dokter muda dihadapannya kini. "kau tahu, kadang merelakan bukan berarti kehilangan, jika kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana orang yang kau cintai bahagia, lakukannlah. Meski dengan cara mengorbankan diri sendiri. Dan satu hal lagi, mungkin kebahagiannmu bukan ada padanya."

Sungguh, ia tak tahu apa yang sedang merasuki otaknya hinga percaya menceritakan masaalahnya kepada laki-laki yang baru ia kenal. Namun satu hal yang ia tangkap, dokter muda dihadapannya kini bagaikan malaikat. Dia membuat perasaan kalut Lay memudar. 'apa karena dia seorang dokter, jadi ia mampu menenangkan seseorang?' batin Lay dalam hati.

…

…

Tao berjalan riang menuju rumah sakit tempat dimana sahabatnya dirawat. Hari ini ia membawa bento untuk dimakan bersama sahabatnya itu. Setibanya ia padaa sebuah rumah sakit, ia bergegas menuju lantai 2 menggunakan lift dan Mencari kamar yang bertuliskan angka 210. Tanpa mengetuk pintu Tao langsung masuk menuju kamar tersebut.

"Hai Sehun!" sapa Tao riang.

"aish, kau mengejutkan ku, tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu." Kata Sehun sedikit memberenggut.

"hehe,, maaf." Jawab Tao sambil cengengesan. "kau tahu, hari ini aku membawakanmu bento dengan telur gulung yang aku taburi rumput laut." Tao mulai mengeluarkan 2 buah kotak besar yang berisi makanan.

"benarkah?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

"tentu saja, kau lihat sendiri aku membawa apa." Jawab Tao sambil menepuk nepuk kotak yang ia bawa. Sehun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur rumah sakit dan menyambar kotak tersebut. Matanya berbinar ketika ia membuka kotak bekal itu dan melihat isinya. Dengan cepat pemuda berkulit putih itu menyumpit gulungan telur tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut kecilnya.

"ini sangat enak Tao." Kata sehun dengan mulut penuhnya.

"telan dulu makananmu, baru kau berbicara." Ucap tao sembari menjitak lembut dahi Sehun. "dan lihatlah, kau seperti orang yang tak pernah makan selama setahun saja."

"aishh,, kau tahu kan aku sangat menyukai gulungan telur ini, wajar saja jika aku memakannya dengan semangat." Gerutu Sehun.

Gadis manis berambut hitam legam itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Ia menunggui sehun makan dengan senang hati. Sesekali Tao mengusap lembut bibir Sehun yang belepotan, dan itu sukses membuat pemuda bersurai madu tersebut merona. "kenapa wajahmu memerah, kau demam?" Tanya Tao sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sehun.

"ah, ti-tidak,, hanya saja makanan ini benar-benar enak." Jawab Sehun gugup.

Ceklek…

Kamar rawat Sehun terbuka, menampilkan seorang dokter dengan senyum malaikatnya. "Hai Tao, wah kalian sedang makan ya?" Tanya dokter tersebut.

"hai juga dokter" jawab Tao riang. "iya, Sehun sangat menyukai telur gulung dokter, kau bisa lihat dari caranya makan." Tao berucap sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mulut Sehun yang belepotan. Dokter tersebut hanya tersenyum.

"Bagus Sehun, makanlah yang banyak, agar kau cepat sembuh." Kata dokter tersebut sambil mengusap lembut rambut sehun. "baiklah Hyung." Jawab Sehun.

"Dokter, kau mau mencoba masakanku?" Tanya Tao "aku masih membawa satu kotak lagi." Kata Tao sambil mengangkat kotak tersebut.

"Apa boleh aku mencicipinya." Tanya dokter muda itu.

"Tentu saja." Tao menyerahkan kotak tersebut dengan senang hati. Ia selalu bahagia, ketika ada seseorang yang mau memakan masakannya.

"Oya Tao, berhentilah memanggilku dokter, kau ini sahabat adiku Sehun. Jadi kau bisa memanggilku oppa, kurasa itu lebih baik." Dokter muda itu berkata dengan mulut penuh. Tao terkikik melihat tingkah dokter tersebut. 'kakak dan adik tak ada bedanya' batin Tao dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Suho oppa." Jawab Tao riang.

Setelah selesai bercengkrama dan makan bersama, Suho kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Kini hanya ada Sehun dan Tao yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut. "apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat Tao sibuk mengacak acak rak bawah. "Aku ingin menonton film, kau tahu, setelah berminggu-minggu sibuk berkutat dengan pasal-pasal aku ingin menyegarkan otak ku denggan film-film romantic." Curhat Tao yang masih sibuk mengacak-acak rak tersebut. "tapi mengapa disini hanya ada film horor semua?" Gadis itu bergidik ketika melihat tumpukan kaset yang hanya diisi oleh film horor. "apa kau tak takut menonton film horor di rumah sakit?" lanjutnya.

"Aisshh,, film romantic itu menjijikan kau tahu." Jawab Sehun menaggapi Tao. Sehun berbalik ingin tidur, namun ia terlonjak ketika mendengar pekikan dari mulut seorang gadis. "Aku dapat" pekik Tao senang. Ia memperlihatkan kepingan kaset romatic. Sehun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kaset tersebut. "Lalu?" Tanya sehun.

"Ayo kita menonton ini." Teriak Tao semangat.

"Kau tonton saja sendirian, aku tidak suka film seperti itu." Ucap Sehun sambil mebalikan tubuhnya memulai tidur. Namun gerakkannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan goncangan keras pada tubuhnya.

"Ayolah Sehun, temani aku menonton" ucap Tao sambil tetap menguncang-guncang keras bahu Sehun. Sehun semakin menutup telinganya dengan bantal, "Kalau kau mau menonton film chucky, baru aku akan menemanimu". Kata Sehun dengan suara teredam oleh bantal.

"Yaakk!" Sehun berteriak ketika Tao membalik paksa tubuhnya. Ia menatap mata Tao yang sudah nyaris mengeluarkan air mata. Ujung bibir gadis itu berkedut, Sehun menghela nafas. Ia tak bisa menolak jika Tao sudah berwajah seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu." Jawab Sehun pasrah.

"Yeey,, kau memang yang terbaik Sehun." Pekik Tao riang sambil memeluk Sehun tiba-tiba. Sehun yang dipeluk tiba-tiba menegang,'Tck, Panda bodoh ini selalu melakukan tindakan mengejutkan' batinnya.

"kau tidak jadi menangis, dasar air mata buaya." Gerutu Sehun. Gerutuan Sehun hanya ditanggapi cengiran asal dari Tao. "Kalau tidak seperti itu, kau tak akan mau." Ucap tao sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sehun hanya menghela nafas, namu ia sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol gadis dihadapannya itu.

20 menit kemudian mereka sudah terdiam larut dalam film yang mereka tonton. Sebenarnya hanya Tao yang larut dalam film cinta transformer dari novel karangan "Jane Austen" tersebut. Sehun hanya sibuk memandang wajah Tao yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi, seperti tersenyum, terkadang terkikik sedikit, menangis, memberenggut sambil mengerucutkan mulut mungilnya, sungguh ia benar-benar mengagumi sosok malaikat yang ada di hadapannya. Kini ia melihat wajah Tao yang bersemu merah, penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Tao hingga membuat wajah gadis tersebut bersemu, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda berbentuk kotak tersebut. Kini giliran Sehun yang bersemu merah, melihat adegan ciuman dari serial drama klasik yang ditontonnya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, mata mereka betemu. Sehun memandang lekat wajah Tao, tergoda akan bibir kissable tersebut, dengan memberanikan diri, Sehun memajukan wajahnya mempersempit jarak antara keduanya, Tao hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu melihat Sehun yang terdiam. Kini wajah Sehun tinggal 10 cm dari wajah Tao.

Hacchiimmmm…

Tao bersin, dan itu sukses membuat Sehun menyingkir. Wajah Sehun kini sudah basah oleh cipratan sisa dari –entah itu ingus atau liur Tao-. "kau menjijikan." Gerutu Sehun.

"siapa suruh berada dekat dengan wajahhku, kau tahu aku menatapmu karena tiba-tiba saja hidungku gatal." Gumam Tao sambil menggaruk-garuk hidung bawahnya.

"sudahlah, aku mau tidur." Sehun berjalan kearah ranjangnya, dia sedikit kesal. Entah karena tak jadi mencium Tao atau terkena cipratan dari cairan yang Tao keluarkan secara bersamaan dari bibir dan hidungnya.

"Sehun, kakimu sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tao terkejut yang melihat Sehun berjalan tanpa bantuan kursi rodanya. Sehun tak menjawab, ia tetap membaringkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Tao. Tao yang kini sudah berada disebelah ranjang Sehun mengusap surai madu tersebut lembut. "baiklah, jika kau ingin tidur, istirahatlah, aku harus kembali ke apartement ku. Selamat tidur." Ucap Tao, lalu mengambil tas selempangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar rawat Sehun.

Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa berniat tidur sedikitpun mulai membuka mata dan menatap kearah langit-langit kamar yang di dominasi warna putih tersebut. Sudah berapa lama ia menempati kamar ini? Entahlah, ia sendiri bingung. Karena semenjak Tao menemaninya, ia merasa berada di tempat ini menjadi menyenangkan. Tao- otaknya berputar lagi pada gadis manis itu. "tsk, apa yang aku fikirkan, aku hampir menciumnya tadi." Geramnya sambil mengacak surai madunya.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil segelas air, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, nyeri semakin menjadi ketika ia mecoba untuk berdiri. Kakinya lemas dan ia jatuh terduduk dilantai. Sejak kecil ia di ketahui memiliki lemah jantung, namun beberapa tahun terakhir, ia telah di diagnose mengidap kanker otot jantung, yang terkadang mampu melemahkan sel-sel serta persendiannya. Itulah mengapa ia kadang kala menggunakan kursi roda untuk membantunya berjalan, ketika lumpuh pada kakinya datang meski itu temporal, tapi jika dalam jangka lama itu bisa saja menjadikannya permanen, dan kini ia hanya bermain dengan waktu.

Kembali pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu mencoba berdiri, namun sia-sia. Dada kirinya semakin menjadi, kakinya pun bahkan tak bisa diajak kompromi, ia memilih merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lantai yang dingin berharap rasa sakit itu hilang.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar rawat sehun kembali terbuka, menampakan seorang dokter muda dengan wajah malaikatnya. "Sehun!" pekik dokter tersebut. "apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil mengankat tubuh Sehun dan membawanya keatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"sa.. sakit hyung" rintih Sehun. Suho-dokter tersebut- mengarahkan stethoscope nya ke dada Sehun, dapat ia rasakan detak jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat dari manusia normal, ia menyuntikan beberapa cc obat penghilang rasa sakit pada tubuh Sehun. Pemuda bersurai madu itu sedikit lebih tenang, ia sudah terlelap dalam diam.

Suho menatap adik tersayangnya, inilah alasan ia menjadi seorang dokter ahli jantung. Agar ia bisa merawat adiknya dengan tangannya sendiri. "kau harus cepat operasi dan mendapatkan donor jantung Sehun." Ucap Suho masih tetap menatap adiknya.

…

Matahari merambat hangat melewati celah-celah kecil dari jendela kamar yang tak tertutup rapat. Tirai gorden yang sedikit melambai membuat sinar itu dengan mudah masuk menerpa wajah tampan seorang pria yang masih bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. "uhh.." pemuda tersebut mengerang kecil ketika rasa hangat dari sang pembawa cahaya itu mengusik tidurnya. Kembali ia mengangkat selimut itu hingga menutup wajah tampannya. Ia merasa kembali nyaman ketika sinar itu terhalangi oleh selimut putih yang menutup seluruh tubuh eksotis laki-laki tersebut.

Drrrtttt

Drrrtttt

Drrrtttt

Getar suara handphone kini kembali mengusik tidur tenangnya. Hell.. ini weekend. Dan hanya hari ini ia bisa beristirahat sepuasnya. Apakah mereka tidak tahu kalau ia harus bekerja keras karena posisinya sebagai direktur. Awalnya ia tak mengindahkan panggilan dari Polaroid putih miliknya. Namun lama-kelamaan ia merasa terganggu juga, akhirnya dengan malas ia mengambil handphone tersebut. Tanpa melihat nama yang terpampang pada layar gadget-nya, ia mulai menjawab telepon tersebut.

"halo?" sapanya dengan suara serak.

"selamat pagi gege" sapa suara seorang disana. 'tck, pandanya ini, apakah ia selalu bersemangat?' Tanya Kris-laki-laki tersebut-dalam hati 'pandanya?' mata Kris benar-benar terbuka semua. Apa yang ia fikirkan, apakah ia sudah meng-claim gadis ini bennar-benar miliknya? Itulah yang kini berputar-putar pada otak Kris.

"emm.. gege, apakah aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Tao hati-hati dari panggilannya.

"tidak, Tao. Ada apa?" Tanya Kris yang kini mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"emm,, apakah hari ini gege ada waktu?" Tanya Tao.

Kris menghela nafas sejenak "kau ingin jalan-jalan?" tebak Kris.

"ehh,, tidak gege, aku hanya ingin mengenalkan gege pada seseorang." Ucap Tao ragu

'seseorang' batin Kris, setahu pria bersurai pirang ini, Tao tak memiliki siapapun selain dirinya. Kecuali Luhan, sahabat Tao yang kini kembali ke-China kota kelahirannya. "baiklah, 30 menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu di apartement." Jawab Kris tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi.

"terima kasih gege." Jawab Tao lalu mematikan sambungannya.

Kris kini mulai menyalakan showernya, mengguyur tubuh atletis pemuda tersebut dengan dinginnya air sambil mengusir kepenatan yang mengganggu otaknya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan handuk yang menggantung dipinggangnya, tangan kanannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil dan tangannya kirinya sibuk mencari pakaian di lemari besarnya. Setelah menemukan pakaian yang menurutnya cocok, Kris menggunakan pakaian tersebut. Hanya selembar kaos hitam dengan kerah v, jins abu-abu pudar yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya dan sweater rajut dengan wol abu gradasi hitam.

Setelah dirasanya lengkap, ia menuruni tangga menuju rak sepatu dan memakai sneakers hitamnya. "kau mau kemana?" Tanya seseorang yang baru datang mengintrupsi kegiatan Kris. Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu mendongakan kepalanya sedikit menatap siapa yang ada dihadapannya. "kau tak pernah pergi kalau weekend, kau mau kemana?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"aku akan pergi dengan Tao sebentar, Lay" Ucap Kris setelah selesai memakai sneakersnya.

Lay berdecih tak suka menatap Kris, "apa sekarang waktumu hanya untuk Tao?" Tanya Lay sarkatis.

"Lay, jangan memulai lagi, aku tak ingin mood ku rusak." Jawab Kris kini mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"jadi, moodmu kini baik saat akan pergi dengan gadis bodoh itu?" Lay tersenyum masam. Jujur lidahnya tak ingin mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang orang lain, itu bukan kebiasaannya. Tapi kata itu keluar saja ketika emosinya naik mengingat hubungan rumit yang ia jalani.

"bukan begitu, aku hanya-"

"hanya apa?" Lay memotong perkataan Kris. Kris yang tak ingin bertengkar di pagi hari dengan sang kekasih, memilih untuk diam dan mebuka pintu. Namun ketika ia hendak keluar, suara Lay kembali menghentikan gerakannya. "mungkin setelah melihat ini, apa kau masih kasihan pada gadis itu?" Lay kini tersenyum, tidak ia meyeringai ketika ia meletakan beberapa lembar kertas lebih tepatnya foto. Kris mengambil foto-foto tersebut lalu memandangnya. Sedikit membeku dengan apa yang dilihatnya, beberapa foto yang memperlihatkan gambar seorang gadis tengah memeluk laki-laki disebuah pantai, gadis itu Tao.

"apa kau masih peduli pada gadis itu? Bukankah ini bagus sebagai bukti untuk kau memutuskannya?" Lay kembali bersuara sambil menatap Kris tajam. Kris tak bergeming sedikitpun, ia tetap menatap foto tersebut. Sungguh ia tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya kini, namun sedikit rasa kecewa menyeruak ketika melihat gadis yang selama ini ia kasihani memeluk laki-laki lain.

"kenapa kau hanya diam? Putuskan dia sekarang juga!" paksa Lay. Kris tidak melakukan apapun. Matanya kini beralih menatap Lay, "darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" Tanya laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi itu parau.

"aku melihat dia ketika berjalan-jalan pagi di pantai." Lay menjawab sambil berjalan menuju sofa, ia mendudukan dirinya. "kenapa? Kau tak percaya?" Lay kini menatap Kris, pandangan mata yang menusuk itu tak mampu membuat Kris beranjak dari tempatnya. "jadi kau lebih percaya dia daripada aku, padahal kau jelas-jelas melihat buktinya?!" Lay menaikkan nada suaranya, sungguh ia telah lelah dengan apa yang terjadi, difikirannya ia hanya ingin memiliki Kris kembali seutuhnya. Namun Kris seolah menolak apa yang ia inginkan.

"Lay, sudahlah. Biarkan aku berfikir sejenak!" Kris kembali bersuara, namun kali ini ia menaikan nadanya.

"Apa lagi yang kau fikirkan, ini sudah sangat bagus untukmu memutuskan gadis bodoh itu." Kini giliran gadis mungil ini yang menaikkan nadanya. Gadis ini kini beranjak dari sofa empuk yang ia duduki, berjalan perlahan menuju kekasih yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Ia memeluk Kris posesif, seakan Kris akan pergi meninggalkannya. Kris yang dipeluk Lay hanya terdiam, ia tahu Lay sedang menangis ketika ia merasakan dadanya basah oleh airmata gadis yang selama 3 tahun bersamanya.

…..

…

Tao menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya. Sedari tadi ia menunggu sang kekasih hati untuk menjemputnya sesuai waktu yang di janjikan. Namu kini waktu telah terlewat lebih dari 60 menit. Tao akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui kekasihnya di apartement Kris. Ia berjalan keluar menunggu taksi yang lewat. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan taksi, Tao menyebutkan alamatnya. Dalam perjalanan, Tao gelisah. Entahlah, kenapa hatinya merasa sakit. Ia hanya berdoa dalam hati, semoga kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

Setelah tiba di apartement mewah, Tao berjalan meuju kamar Kris. Gerakan tangannya untuk memencet bel tertunda ketika melihat pintu apartement Kris tidak tertutup rapat. Fikiran aneh muncul di kepala Tao, karena tak biasanya Kris membuka pintunya. 'apakah ada perampok? Atau ada pencuri saat Kris gege sedang mandi?' itulah yang kini ada dalam fikiran polos gadis panda tersebut. Dengan cepat Tao menerjang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Kris Ge-" ucapan Tao terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan menyakitkan. Lay yang sedang memeluk Kris posesif dan Kris membalasnya sambil mengecup kening Lay.

DEG

Rasa sakit di dadanya benar-benar menusuk hingga organ paling dalam.

"Tao." Kris melepas pelukannya pada Lay, ketika melihat Tao membeku di depan pintu apartemennya. Tao tak menjawab, ia hanya menundukan kepalanya menatap lantai. Bahunya bergetar menandakan ia sedang menangis. Kris mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati Tao. Tangannya hendak ingin menyentuh pundak Tao terhenti ketika Lay menangkap sebelah tangannya.

"Kris, ini saatnya kau mengambil keputusan." Tao mendongak ketika Lay mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Matanya menatap Kris seolah bertanya 'keputusan-apa?'

"kau pasti bingung kan Tao?" Lay berjalan mendekati Tao, dan melemparkan lembar-lembar foto yang ia tadi tunjukan pada Kris. Tao mengambil foto-foto tersebut dan menatap lembar-perlembar foto tersebut. Itu fotonya dengan Sehun ketika di pantai.

"ini tak seperti yang kau duga Kris gege." Ucap tao sambil terisak.. Seolah mengerti apa yang ada di fikiran Kris dan Lay "dia adalah seseorang yang tadi aku ingin kenalkan padamu, dia sahabat baruku." Ucap Tao sambil memegang ujung sweater Kris.

Lay kembali berdecih tak suka, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu berdecih seperti itu. "itu hanya kedok mu untuk menutupi kalau dia selingkuhanmu kan?" ucap Lay memojokkan.

"tidak, jie. Dia benar sahabatku" ucap Tao. Kini air mata sudah mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"berhenti berbo-"

"Lay cukup!" Suara Kris memotong ucapan Lay.

"kenapa kau membentakku Kris?!" Lay berucap dingin, rahangnya mengeras. "gadis bodoh ini yang harusnya kau teriaki bukan aku!" Lay menunjuk Tao sarkatis.

"a-aku minta,, hisk maaf gege, jika kau salah paham. Tapi aku bersumpah kalau dia bukan selingkuhanku." Ucap Tao. Kenapa dia yang harus di hakimi disisni? Bukankah ia yang harus nya menghakimi Kris dan Lay yang sedang berpelukan dan Kris mengecup kening Lay. Kenapa semua jadi memojokkan dia. Itulah yang ada dalam fikiran Tao. "kenapa Kris gege, mencium kening Lay jie-jie" kembali Tao berucap, tak tahan dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya.

Tubuh Kris menegang, ketika mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Lay? Dia tersenyum sinis.

"apa kau mau tahu yang sesungguhnya?" Tanya Lay.

Tao menatap Lay bingung, namun otaknya menangkap sesuatu. "apakah Lay jie-jie berselingkuh dengan Kris gege?" tebak Tao.

"selingkuh? Aku?" Lay kini tersenyum seram. "harusnya julukan itu ada pada dirimu gadis bodoh." Ucap Lay

"Lay sudah!" Kris kembali menghentikan apa yang ingin Lay ucapkan. Sebagai lelaki ia benar-benar merasa tak berguna, otak cerdasnya tiba-tiba tak berfungsi kali ini. Kris menarik tangan Tao mencoba membawanya keluar. Namun Tao menepis tangan tersebut. Sejenak laki-laki bersurai pirang itu membeku, baru pertama kali ini Tao memperlakukannya kasar.

"tolong jelaskan padaku" kembali Tao terisak "apakah kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" ia berjalan menuju Lay. Memegang kedua pundak Lay sambil menatapnya dengan mata penuh air mata. "Tolong jie, jelaskan padaku" isaknya.

Sesaat Lay tertegun, tak tega menyakiti gadis polos ini. Namun egonya lebih besar dari rasa kasihan dan ketulusan yang selama ini menjadi dasar sifatnya. Lay melepaskan pegangan bahu Tao dan menatap Kris.

"kita memang harus mengatakannya Kris" ucap Lay ketika mengetahui ketegangan dari wajah Kris."Tao" Lay membuka suara dan menghela nafas.

"selama ini aku dan Kris sudah berpacaran 3 Tahun, jauh sebelum kau datang."

Jderrrrrrrrrrr

Bagaikan petir yang menyambar hati Tao, hatinya sakit seolah ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum.

"Kris berpacaran dengan mu hanya karena kasihan, karena-" ucapan Lay terhenti. Tao menegang menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Lay. Dan Kris menatap kosong pada kedua gadis yang kini sudah memasuki kehidupannya. "karena Kris tanpa sengaja menyebabkan orang tua mu kecelakaan." Akhirnya kelanjutan dari kata-kata Lay, benar-benar membuat Tao tak mampu berdiri. Kakinya tiba-tiba lemas seperti jelly. Ketakukan, ketika Lay menyebutkan tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya membuatnya kembali memutar otak. Luka lama yang tertutup rapat-rapat kini terbuka kembali, menganga. Bahkan lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Bayangan-bayangan tentang masa lalu yang kelam, kembali menguar setelah sekian lama tersimpan rapi dalam peti memori.

Gadis mungil itu meringkuk, memeluk lututnya dan menangis. Kini ia berteriak sejadi-jadinya sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Bagaimana bagian-bagian dari kepingan masa lalu itu jatuh satu persatu, membangkitkan sebuah phobia hebat yang membuatnya seperti kehilangan jiwa.

Lay terpaku menatap Tao, ia tak tahu, jika apa yang telah ia ungkap selama ini akan berdampak sangat parah. Tangisan dan teriakan pilu dari gadis bermata panda itu masih terdengar sangat keras. Jujur ia sendiri sangat sakit mendengar tangisan tersebut. Rasanya seperti mendengar lagu kematian, 'apakah sebegitu sakitnya?' ucap lay dalam hati namun masih tetap memandangi gadis itu. Tangannya terulur bermaksud menenangkan gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Namun gerakkannya terhenti ketika Kris memeluk gadis itu. Awalnya memang tak rela, melihat kekasihnya memeluk orang lain. Namun ia tak mau dinggap jahat ketika telah membuat seseorang bagaikan kehilangan jiwa.

BRUAAKKK

Kris terdorong jauh, Tao mendorong Kris hingga terjerembab kebelakang. Matanya menatap Kris takut. Seolah Kris adalah pencabut nyawa. Kris yang ditatap seperti itu merasakan sakit di jantungnya. Dejavu, semua terasa terulang bagaimana Kris yang pertama kali melihat Tao menderita sama seperti ini. TIDAK, kali ini lebih menyakitkan karena ia telah dua kali membuat gadis polos ini menderita karenanya.

Kembali Kris mencoba berdiri untuk merengkuh gadis itu. Namun pekikan serak menghentikan langkahnya. "Berhenti!" teriak Tao.

"Jangan mendekat, aku mohon" Tao masih menangis sejadi-jadinya. Namun kini ia berhasil mengontrol kedua kakinya untuk berdiri. Ia berlari keluar dari apartement Kris yang kini baginya adalah neraka.

Kris hendak menyususl, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. "biarkan ia menenangkan dirinya dulu Kris." Ucap Lay pelan.

Kris tersenyum sinis "kau sudah melihatnya bukan?" Tanya Kris sarkatis. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "kau sudah melihatnya bukan saat ia hancur? Kau tahu bukan, bagaimana sakitnya melihat ia menderita. Dan itu semua karena aku!" terisak. Kris menangis. Ini pertama kalinya Lay melihat Kris menangis. Setelah 3 tahun bersama Kris, ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat kekasih hatinya menangis seperti ini, demi seorang gadis lain. Lay berjalan memeluk Kris, menenangkan laki-laki yang dicintainya. Kembali Lay merasakan keraguan, apakah Kris menangis karena rasa bersalahnya, ataukah ia mulai jatuh cinta dan merasakan sakit ketika melihat seseorang yang dicintainya menderita? Pertanyaan itu berkecamuk dalam benak Lay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.TBC**

**Haloooo,,,**

**Maafkan keterlambatan saya meng-update cerita ini.**

**Ini adalah waktu luang yang saya sediakan, di sela-sela kesibukan saya.**

**Fikiran saya berkecamuk ingin melanjutkan, tapi aktifitas saya tidak dapat saya abaikan.**

**Maaf jika mengecewakan.**

**Dan**

**Terima Kasih karena masih setia membaca cerita ini.**

**Mohon di-review fanfic abal ini.**

**Dan terima kasih sekali lagi bagi yang sudah me-review fanfic ini.**

**Maaf saya tidak dapat membalas satu-persatu, saran, kritik, tanggapan anda sangat saya hargai.**

**:***


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost and Gain Love in Heart**

**Author : Huang Yue**

**Pair : KRISTAO-HUNTAO-KRAY-SULAY**

**Cast : Kris-Tao-Sehun**

**Support Cast : Lay-Suho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Comfort, GS**

**Warning : Typo is every where**

**Saya mencintai semua member EXO**

**Dan juga Wu Yi Fan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya.

Kris tersenyum sinis "kau sudah melihatnya bukan?" Tanya Kris sarkatis. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "kau sudah melihatnya bukan saat ia hancur? Kau tahu bukan, bagaimana sakitnya melihat ia menderita. Dan itu semua karena aku!" terisak. Kris menangis. Ini pertama kalinya Lay melihat Kris menangis. Setelah 3 tahun bersama Kris, ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat kekasih hatinya menangis seperti ini, demi seorang gadis lain. Lay berjalan memeluk Kris, menenangkan laki-laki yang dicintainya. Kembali Lay merasakan keraguan, apakah Kris menangis karena rasa bersalahnya, ataukah ia mulai jatuh cinta dan merasakan sakit ketika melihat seseorang yang dicintainya menderita? Pertanyaan itu berkecamuk dalam benak Lay.

…

Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya di taman rumah sakit, matanya menerawang kosong menatap hamparan bunga, fikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada gadis panda yang selalu menemaninya. Yah, Tao. Sudah dua hari ini gadis tersebut tak menemuinya. Sehun mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, namun tak dapat tersambung hingga kini. "hahh,," Sehun menghela nafas keras. "apa Tao marah padaku?" gumamnya.

"Sehun." Panggil seseorang. Sehun tak menolehkan kepalanya, ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Itu Suho-hyungnya- namun bukan Suho lah yang ia harapkan datang hari ini.

"Sehun." Panggil Suho sekali lagi. Tak ada jawaban sedikitpun dari Sehun, Suho menghela nafas kecil dan menduduki tempat kosong di sebelah Sehun. Ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan adiknya seperti ini, gadis berambut hitam legam yang tak ada kabar selama dua hari ini. "mungkin Tao sedang sibuk." Kata Suho seolah mengerti apa yang ada difikiran adiknya.

Sehun tetap diam, pemuda bermata hazel tersebut hanya menatap langit cerah. "Kau tahukan, kalau Tao sedang sibuk skripsi?" Tanya Suho berusaha menghibur. "jadi, mungkin dia benar-benar sibuk dengan undang-undang dan pasal-pasal" kembali dokter muda itu berucap sembari mengusak lembut surai madu adik kecilnya.

"Tapi dia tak pernah mengabaikanku sebelumnya hyung." Gerutu Sehun. "Setidaknya dia selalu menghubungiku, atau mengirimkan pesan singkat dan e-mail jika dia tak bisa menemaniku. Bahkan ini handphonenya saja tidak aktif" Rajuk Sehun kepada hyungnya. "Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau dia marah padaku? Atau mungkin terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Sehun melayangkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada Suho. Dokter muda itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah laku adiknya. "berfikirlah positif Ssehun." Kembali Suho mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang sedari tadi gelisah.

"hufh, kau tidak membantu, hyung." Sehun berbalik membelakangi Suho. Dan kini dokter berwajah malaikat itu hanya menggeleng ketika melihat adiknya merajuk.

"sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar Sehun, terlalu lama di luar sendirian itu tidak baik. Aku tidak ingin keadaanmu terulang seperti dua hari yang lalu." Suho mencoba membujuk Sehun untuk mau kembali ke kamarnya, Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya menaggapi apa yang telah di katakana kakak tercinta. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi roda dan kemudian di dorong pelan oleh Suho menuju ke dalam ruangan. Suho menghentikan langkahnya, saat panggilan seseorang menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Dokter Suho" panggil orang tersebut mengulang. "anda masih mengingat saya?" Tanya-nya.

"Tentu Lay-ssi, bagaimana kabar anda?" Tanya Suho dengan senyuman manis terpatri di bibirnya.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Apakah anda sedang sibuk?" Tanya Lay. Suho sedikit mengangkat alisnya, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada adik-nya yang sedari tadi mengerutkan kening menatap Lay.

"Tidak, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seolah mengerti sesuatu, Suho bertanya kepada Lay.

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan, itupun jika anda tidak keberatan." Kata Lay, kemudian.

"Baiklah, setelah saya mengantarkan adik saya ke kamarnya." Jawab Suho.

"Adik anda?" Tanya Lay sedikit bingung, matanya kini teralih memandang seorang yang sempat ia abaikan duduk di atas kursi roda tersebut. Sedikit tercengang Lay melihat siapa pemuda yang dikatakan Suho sebagai adiknya.

"Iya, kenalkan. Dia Sehun adikku." Ucap Suho tersenyum memperkenalkan adiknya. Lay mengingat siapa pemuda yang ada dihapannya. Pemuda yang ia temukan sedang berpelukan dengan Tao di pantai, yang telah ia ambil fotonya diam-diam, lalu ia serahkan pada Kris. 'jadi namanya Sehun.' Ucap Lay dalam hati.

Gadis berambut coklat itu, mencoba mengulurkan tangan kanannya bermaksud untuk berkenalan. "Hi, aku Zhang Yixing, kau bisa memanggilku Lay." Ucap Lay membuka. Sehun bergeming, sama sekali tak menanggapi seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. Pemuda bersurai madu itu hanya menatap datar gadis berdimple tersebut. Lay hanya tersenyum kikuk ditatap seperti itu, ia menarik uluran tangannya dan menunduk.

"Maafkan Sehun, Lay, mungkin dia kelelahan. Aku akan mengantarnya dahulu, kau bisa menungguku di kantin rumah sakit." Lay menanggukan kepalanya setelah ia mendengar perkataan dokter muda tersebut.

Kini Suho kembali mendorong kursi roda yang berisikan adik kecil kesayangannya. Bagi suho, Sehun tetaplah adik kecil yang sangat ia sayangi. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong-lorong menuju lift untuk sampai di kamar yang selama ini ditempati oleh pemuda hazel tersebut.

"Darimana Hyung mengenal wanita itu?" Tanya Sehun datar.

"Wanita? Maksudmu Lay?" kembali bertanya, Suho meyakinkan siapa yang dimaksud oleh adiknya. Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Hyumg bertemu dengannya di taman, 3 hari yang lalu." Terang Suho pada Sehun.

Tinggg

Suara lift menandakan, jika mereka telah sampai dilantai dua. Suho kembali berjalan dengan tetap mendorong pelan kursi roda Sehun. Setelah berhenti di depan kamar 210, ia memurtar kenop pintu dan membawa Sehun masuk. "Jauhi dia Hyung." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

Dokter dengan senyum malaikat itu berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, adiknya. "kau kenapa?" Tanya Suho. Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, kembali Suho menghela nafas melihat tingkah dongsaeng-nya yang jarang bersuara. "tidurlah, besok kau harus terapi." Ucap Suho mencoba membantu Sehun beranjak dari kursi roda dan membaringkan di ranjang yang sudah beralaskan sprai putih. Ia menutupi tubuh adiknya dengan selimut hingga sebagian dada. Laki-laki itu kembali membelai surai madu adiknya dan mengecup pelan kening seseorang yang selama ini ia jaga. "cepatlah sembuh." Gumam Suho sambil beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur Sehun.

Suho beranjak keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, sejenak ia memandang kembali kamar Sehun. Menghela nafas sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantin rumah sakit. Tempat dimana Lay sedang menunggunya.

…

Lay mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk yang telah ia pesan sedari tadi, tangan kanannya menopang dagu yang seolah-olah terlihat berat. Ia memandang kosong kedepan, sungguh ia tak pernah menyangka jika pemuda yang dipeluk Tao adalah adik Suho. "dunia itu sangat sempit." Gumam Lay pelan.

Plukk

Tepukan pelan di bahu menyadarkan Lay dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh, melihat seseorang yang telah memecah khayalannya. Sejenak Lay tertegun melihat siapa pelaku tersebut. Senyuman dari seseorang yang menyejukan hatinya, ia merasa sesuatu yang menghimpit rongga dadanya menghilang ketika melihat senyum malaikat tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa melamun lagi?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Eh… ti-tidak, hanya sedikit terkejut." Bohong Lay.

Suho-lelaki tersebut kembali tersenyum melihat kegugupan Lay, kini ia telah duduk dihadapan gadis berdimple itu. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatimu?" Tanya suho

"Aku heran, sebenarnya kau seorang dokter ahli jantung ataukah Psikolog?" Tanya Lay sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Haha, apakah aku memiliki keahlian sebagai seorang psikolog?"

"Sepertinya, karena kau selalu mampu menebak apa yang terjadi padaku." Ucap Lay kini mulai menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Hahahaa, mungkin kita sehati." Gurau Suho. Lay merona, mendengar celetukan dari Suho.

Gadis manis itu sedikit berdehem, menetralkan detak jantungnya "Apa kau tidak ingin memesan seuatu Suho-si?" Tanya Lay mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Emmm… aku akan memesan kopi, kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Suho sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Jus jeruk ini cukup." Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum. Suho mengangguk dan berjalan menuju counter makanan. Gadis yang berasal dari china itu memandang punggung Suho yang berjalan menjauh. Kini matanya beralih meneliti sosok tersebut, rambutnya hitam dipotong rapi, berbeda dengan kris yang berambut pirang, namun hal tersebut membuat Suho juga tak kalah tampan dengan Kris, dengan suho yang memilliki wajah yang lembut dan menyejukan sedangkan Kris memiliki wajah yang tegas, tinggi mereka yang jauh berbeda, Kris menjulang tinggi sedangkan Suho tidak, namun punggung mereka terlihat tegas dan mungkin punggung Suho juga nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat bersandar.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang sedari tadi membandingkan Kris dengan Suho. "Aissshhhh, apa yang aku fikirkan." Gerutu Lay sambil sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya suho datang mengagetkan.

"Eh, tidak. Aku hanya sedikit pusing." Kembali Lay berbohong.

"Mungkin kau perlu makan, atau ingin bercerita?" Tanya suho sambil menyeruput flat white nya.

"Sepertinya.. ya" ucap Lay lirih namu masih terdengar oleh Suho.

"ya yang mana? Makan atau cerita?" Tanya Suho kembali.

"hem" kembali gadis beramput coklat panjang itu menghela nafas. "cerita" ucapnya sambil menunduk. Suho yang menyadari jika Lay terlihat murung menepuk pelan pundak gadis dihadapannya.

"Hei, tak usah sungkan terhadapku. Atau mungkin kau tdak nyaman bercerita disini? Kita bisa pindah." Tawar suho. Lay buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Disini sudah cukup nyaman." Ucap Lay.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik." Suho berucap mantap sambil memandang tepat ke mata Lay.

Lay tersenyum getir, ia tak tahu mengapa memilih untuk bercerita kepada lelaki yang baru sekali ia temui. Hanya saja, ketika fikirannya kalut, Suholah yang terlintas di fikirannya. Kembali ia menghela nafas. Entah ini sudah yang ke-berapa ia membuang nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana." Ucapnya membuka suara. "Tapi, aku sudah menyakiti dua orang sekaligus kemarin." Tangan Lay bergetar mengaduk jus jeruknya. "Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya kepada gadis itu, aku sudah mengatakan jika akulah orang pertama yang ada dihati kekasihku, bahwa sebenarnya kekasihku menjalin hubungan dengan-nya karena kasihan." Kini ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk yang telah habis setengah. Ia hanya memandang hampa kearah meja. "Tapi aku tak tahu jika apa yang aku lakukan, membuatnya menjadi seperti itu, ia seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Menyakitkan memang melihat ia seperti itu. Tapi…" Lay member jeda, "Apa salah aku mempertahankan miliku, dengan cara memberi tahu kejujuran pada gadis itu. Kenapa disini terlihat akulah yang bersalah." Lay mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosi. Logikanya cukup mengingatkannya, bahwa kini ia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Suho tak memberikan komentar apapun, ia hanya menggenggam tangan Lay yang sedang terkepal. Sontak lay mengangkat kepalanya melihat lelaki yang menggenggam tangannya tersebut. Terlihat dengan jelas genangan air mata pada pelupuk mata gadis berdimple itu. Suho tersenyum memandang gadis dihadapannya yang akan menangis, ia memperkuat genggaman tangannya pada gadis itu. Sejenak Lay merasakan hangat pada dada dan tangannya secara bersamaan.

"Kau tak bersalah." Ucap Suho pelan. "Hanya saja, waktu yang telah salah, mempeertemukan kalian dalam sebuah takdir yang rumit." Kini air mata Lay tak mampu terbendung lagi. Kristal bening itu turun dengan derasnya. Suho mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengusapkan pada pipi putih Lay. Kini ia beranjak duduk disebelah Lay. "Jika memang menangis membuatmu tenang, lakukanlah. Aku bersedia meminjamkan bahuku jika kau mau." Lay memang menangis, tapi ia tak menangis pada pundak Suho seperti yang laki-laki itu tawarkan, namun ia menenggelamkan wajah basahnya pada dada Suho. Ia menangis sesenggukan disana. Sejenak, Suho ragu untuk membelai rambut coklat gadis dihadapannya, namun isakan pilu yang keluar dari gadis tersebut membuatnya berani untuk mengusap pelan surai coklat panjang itu.

Aroma segar citrus yang menguar ketika ia menggosok rambut itu membuatnya dokter muda itu terasa tenang. "Kini aku merasa ragu dengan kekasihku." Ucapnya kembali.

Suho menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika ia mendengar suara yang diselingi sesenggukan dari gadis itu. "Apa yang membuatmu seperti itu?" Tanya suho. Lay kini mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Suho, ia mengusap-usap matanya yang masih basah oleh air mata. "Aku merasa, jika kekasihku sudah mulai mencintai Tao." Ucapnya.

Suho tersentak mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Lay, "Tunggu, siapa kau bilang?" Tanya Suho penasaran.

"Tao, itu nama gadis yang yang ada di kehidupanku dan kekasihku." Suho sedikit membeku. 'Apakah itu Tao sahabat adiknya'. Gumam suho dalam hati. "aku merasa Kris, kekasihku mulai mencintai Tao, gadis itu." Kembali air matanya terurai. Suho menatap gadis yang ada disebelahnya, "percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Hanya itu kata yang terlontar dari mulut Suho.

…

Suho mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, ia sama sekali tak mampu berfikir jernih. Mungkin ia tak seharusnya ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain. Namun nalurinya mengatakan untuk pergi menuju tempat yang ia fikirkan sedari tadi. Suho memakirkan mobilnya di pelataran parkir sebuah apartement. Dengan cepat ia berlari memasuki apartement itu dan mencari-cari kamar yang ia telah ingat nomornya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melihat pintu kamar yang ia cari;

Tok

Tok

Tok

Tangannya menggedor-gedor pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu, melupakan eksisitensi sebuah bel yang terpampang dihadapannya. "Shit" umpat Suho ketika tak mendengar akan adanya tanda-tanda seseorang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut. Suho mencoba menekan-nekan digit-digit angka yang ada dihadapannya. Ia mencoba beberapa angka dan sialnya gagal. Kembali ia mengingat sesuatu dan mencoba menekan angka itu lagi. BERHASIL, pintupun terbuka. Dengan hati-hati, dokter muda itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar tersebut.

Suho mengedarkan pandangannya, hanya gelap yang terlihat. Ia mencoba meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan saklar lampu.

KRAK

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika menginjak sesuatu yang ia yakini jika itu terbuat dari bahan pecah belah, beruntung lelaki yang memiliki senyum malaikat itu memakai sepatu mahal, dengan sol tebal sehingga tak membuat pecahan-pecahan itu menancap pada telapak kakinuya.

Setelah berhasil menemukan saklar lampu, Suho menarik keatas saklar tersebut hingga lampu menyala. Cukup tercengang dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat di sekitar ruangan tersebut. Sobekan foto dimana-mana, kaca-kaca pecah berserakan di lantai. Kembali lelaki yang kini menggunakan kemeja cream itu mempercepat langkahnya mencari seseorang yang sedari awal adalah tujuannya. Kaki-kaki yang tegas membawanya menapaki anak tangga yang menjulang menuju lantai dua. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah daun pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Ruangan itu juga gelap, sama seperti ia pertama kali memasuki apartement ini.

"Tao." Suho mencoba memanggil seseorang yang dicarinya. Tak ada sahutan sama sekali, namun samar ia mendengar isak tangis dari seseorang. Di nyalakannya lampu untuk menerangi kamar tersebut, mempermudah menemukan gadis mungil sahabat adiknya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sesosok tubuh meringkuk di ujung kamar dengan sobekan-sobekan foto. Ia dapat menerka, foto-foto siapa yang ada disana.

"Tao" kembali Suho berucap sambil memegang pundak gadis itu. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh Tao tiba-tiba menegang oleh sentuhannya.

Seketika Tao berteriak ketakutan, "ARRRRkkkkhhhh" teriak Tao memekakakkan telinga. Tangannya menampar udara seolah mengusir apa saja yang ada dihadapannya. Suho menatap pilu gadis yang selama ini telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Mata kosong itu semakin membuatnya teriris. Sungguh, ia tak ingin melihat seseorang yang ada dihadapannya kini kembali terluka.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dan pekikan Tao, suho merengkuh sosok itu kedalam pelukannya. "Mama, Papa." Isak Tao ketika ia mulai tenang dalam pelukan Suho. "Bawa aku mati."

DEG

Suho semakin memper-erat pelukannya kepada Tao. Ia tahu benar kini Tao amat sangat depresi. Ia tak bisa ditinggalkan sendiri. Suho menempatkan tangan kanannya dilekukan kaki tao, dan tangan kirinya pada tengkuk Tao, ia menggendong Tao keluar dari apartement itu.

Setelah menempatkan Tao pada kursi penumpang di mobilnya, Suho membawa Tao pergi menuju rumah sakit. Ia berfikir jika rumah sakit adalah tempat yang terbaik untuk Tao kini. Setelah mereka sampai, Suho membawa Tao cepat ke sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan IGD. Ia merasa jika Tao membutuhkan pertolongan cepat, melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin kurus, wajah pucat dan kantung mata pandanya yang semakin jelas, ia mengira jika Tao kekurangan nutrisi dan cairan selama dia menghilang.

"Apa anak ini berpuasa selama dia menghilang." Gumam Suho miris melihat keadaan Tao. Baru tiga hari ia tak menemukan Tao keadaannya sudah separah ini, apalagi jika ia terlambat menemukan gadis malang ini, entah apa yang terjadi. "Padahal ia yang biasanya menjadi penyemangat seseorang" kini Suho berucap dengan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Tao. Ada suatu perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya. Entahlah, apa itu rasa bersalah ataukah kepeduliannya terhadap gadis ini. Yang jelas ia merasa sesak melihat gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini tergolek pasrah. Ia merasa otaknya berputar mengingat kenangan-kenangan diamana ia seharusnya tak mendapatkan peran disana. Tapi takdir memang berkata lain, ia justru ikut andil dalam cerita rumit. Meski awalnya ia hanya berada di belakang layar, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetetap terjun untuk berperan langsung memainkan karakter yang telah di tentukan pada scenario.

…

Seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang menembus jalanan dengan mobil sport hitamnya. Membelah angin yang berhembus melingkupi seluruh kota. Fikiran laki-laki itu tak terfokus pada jalanan, namun ia cukup sadar untuk mengendari kuda besi yang harganya bermiyar-milyar itu. Keheningan tetep mendominasi dalam pekatnya langit malam. Tak ada suara yang terdengar sedikitpun, bahkan sebuah lagu metal yang biasanya menemani lelaki tampan itu menggila di atas aspal pun tak terdengar barang secuilpun. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang selama ini mengganggu fikirannya, gadis yang selama ini ia sakiti. Entah karena kesengajaan atau tidak. Tapi dia menyadari setiap tindakan yang dia lakukan telah menyakiti hati bahkan jiwa gadis tersebut.

Kini kendaraan beroda 4 itu telah sampai di depan gedung mewah sebuah apartement. Ia ingat betul, jika dialah yang memilihkan apartement ini untuk menjadi tempat tinggal gadis tersebut. Di temani seseorang yang sedikit banyak mengetahui satu kebohongan yang ia buat. Lelaki itu berjalan memasuki gedung mewah itu, dan langsung menuju kamar yang sangat ia kenal. Tak terlalu diperdulikan sapaan security yang mengenal ia amat baik. Karena meski jarang mengunjungi apartement ini, laki-laki itu sesekali bercakap dengan petugas keamanan tersebut.

Setelah ia sampai pada pintu apartement yang ia cari, dengan sedikit bergetar ia menekan angka yang telah ia hapal di luar kepalanya. Kembali ia terdiam, sesak ketika pintu ruangan itu sedikit terbuka. Ketakutan akan bertemu seseorang yang ia sakiti menyeruak ke rongga dadanya, namun rasa rindu yang mendominasi memberikan sedikit keberanian untuk menapaki lantai putih itu. Bak kapal pecah, itulah pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat. Bola matanya menulusuri setiap ruangan, tak di temukan sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa orang yang ia cari akan menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Dengan perlahan ia kembali menapaki ubin dingin menuju lantai dua, yang ia ingat adalah kamar seseorang yang selama ini mengusik hati dan fikirannya. Perlahan telapak tangannya mendorong pintu yang menjadi penghalang untuknya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Matanya menelusuri sudut ruangan mencari sosok yang kini menjadi malaikat hatinya. Namun nihil, tak satupun tanda-tanda adanya kehidupan selain dirinya. Sedikit tersentak ketika melihat tumpukan sobekan kertas. Setelah meneliti sobekan tersebut, sungguh kekecewaan menyergap hatinya. Meski ia tahu, kekecewaan ini sepenuhnya adalah kesalahannya. Kembali ia memandangi sobekan kertas tersebut yang adalah sebuh foto dirinya dengan sorang gadis berambut hitam, dimana hanya gadis itu yang tersenyum tapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Drrrrrttttttttt

Drrrrttttttttt

Getaran dari sebuah Polaroid menydarkannya dari lamunan, ia mengambil hanphone tersebut dan mengeser gambar telephon yang berwarna hijau.

"Halo" jawabnya memulai.

"…"

"Aku, ada di apartement Tao."

"…."

"Apa? Kenapa bisa?" laki-laki tersebut kini mengerutkan dahinya setelah menerima panggilan itu.

"…."

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang."

Kini Kris-laki-laki itu- keluar meninggalkan apartement Tao yang masih berantakan. Menuju tempat dimana ia dan seseorang yang menghubunginya tadi.

…

Suho menapaki tangga darurat menuju lantai 2 rumah sakit, dokter berparas malaikat itu sengaja tak menggunakan lift karena ia sedang ingin berfikir, apakah ia harus mengatakan keadaan Tao pada Sehun?

Kini senyuman angelic yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya tak ia tampakan, hanya helaan nafas kasar yang sedari tadi menemani harinya. Tak terasa ia sudah berada di hadapan pintu kamar rawat adik kesayangan dokter muda tersebut.

Ceklek

Ia menatap pemuda bersurai madu yang tengah menghadap keluar jendela, rambut lembutnya bergerak-gerak ketika angin memainkan helaian surai madu tersebut. Langkah ringan dari dokter itu pun tak mampu mengalihkan pemuda hazel itu dari fikirannya yang melayang entah kemana.

"Sehun." Panggil Suho lembut mencoba menarik perhatian sang adik dari kesibukannya memandang hamparan biru diatas sana. Tak ada gerakan bahkan sahutan yang menandakan jika pemuda tampan itu akan mendengarkan hyungnya.

"Sehun." Ulang Suho kini sambil menepuk pelan pundak bidang Sehun. "Ayo kita terapi." Ajak Suho yang menjadi tujuan sebernarnya. Kembali, Sehun hanya terdiam tak menggubris sedikitpun apa yang telah dikatakan oleh sang kakak.

Suho kembali menghela nafas, namun lebih halus dari awal ia menapaki tangga darurat. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya membuka kunci dari roda, dan mulai mendorong kursi tersebut keluar dari kamar rawat. Baru selangkah, lelaki bersurai hitam itu berjalan, Sehun sudah menghentikannya.

"Aku tak akan terapi hyung, sebelum Tao menemuiku." Gumam Sehun lirih namun masih mampu ditangkap oleh telinga Suho.

Suho berbalik dan berjongkok dihadapan Sehun yang tertunduk. "Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Tao, asalkan kau berjanji akan terapi." Syarat Suho pada Sehun.

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya setelah mendengar syarat dari Suho hyungnya. "Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"Tentu, asal kau berjanji untuk menjalankan terapi." Tanya Suho. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya menyanggupi apa yang dikatakan Suho.

Suho kembali mendorong kursi roda keluar dari kamar yang bernuansa putih tersebut, ia membawa adiknya ke sebuah ruangan yang bukan menjadi tempat biasanya sang pemuda berkulit putih itu untuk terapi, melainkan ke sebuah ruangan yang sama persis seperti tempat Sehun dirawat. "Kenapa kita kemari, hyung?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan Tao?"

"Tapi mengapa kemari." Tak ada jawaban dari Suho, hingga Sehun mendongak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Suho yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum, sembari menunjuk seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan kepalanya. Pemuda bersurai madu itu hanya mengikuti arah pandang dari hyungnya.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya mencoba memperjelas siapa sosok yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang tersebut. Matanya yang awal tengah menyipit kini terbelalak lebar, setelah mengetahui siapa yang berada di atas ranjang beralaskan sprai putih, dengan selang infuse dan oksigen yang menyertai tubuh ringkihnya. Tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi, Sehun berdiri dari kursi rodanya dan mencoba berjalan tertatih, meski ia tahu jika kini syarafnya sedang lumpuh sejenak. Dengan jarak kurang dari 2 meter, Sehun masih bisa berusaha berjalan hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh. Suho yang terkejut melihat adiknya terjatuh segera membantu Sehun lalu menaikannya ke kursi roda dan mendorong kursi tersebut mendekati ranjang Tao.

Kini putra bungsu dari keluarga 'Kim' telah berada didekat seorang gadis china bermata panda, menatap sayu tubuh ringkih dihadapannya. Mencoba menyentuh dengan perlahan tangan halus yang berubah pucat seolah akan pecah ketika ia menggenggamnya terlalu erat. Ini lebih sakit ketika ia harus menjalani terapi, fikir pemuda hazel itu. "Kenapa Tao bisa seperti ini, hyung?" Tanya Sehun lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok gadis yang selalu mengisi relung hatinya.

Suho terdiam, inilah yang ia takutkan. Apa ia harus berkata jujur kepada Sehun ataukah ia harus berbohong. Ia tahu, adiknya ini sangat menyayangi sosok yang kini terbaring lemah diatas kasur, jika ia berkata jujur, dokter muda itu tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi namun jika ia berbohong dan Sehun nanti menemukan kebenaran dengan caranya sendiri, justru itu akan memperparah keadaan.

"Kenapa kau diam, hyung?" Tanya Sehun memecahkan lamunan Suho. "Aku mohon, jujurlah kepadaku." Kembali sosok dokter muda itu menghela nafas.

"Dia depresi." Jawaban itulah yang keluar pada akhirnya. "Tao sedang depresi, sehingga menyebabkannya kekurangan nutrisi dan cairan." Kembali Suho menambahkan.

"Mengapa ia bisa depresi?" Tanya Sehun bingung. "Aku tahu, kau mengetahui sesuatu hyung." Sehun mendesak kakaknya, ia sangat tahu jika sang kakak sedang menutupi sesuatu.

"Tao sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihnya Sehun." Ucap Suho hati-hati.

"Sudah kuduga," Ucap sehun lirih hingga tak sampai di telinga Suho. Kini tangannya yang bebas membelai pelan rambut sehitam arang yang ada di hadapannya. Menatap sendu sang kekasih hati yang tak sampai hingga kini. Miris, ketika mengingat, jika gadis bermata panda ini lebih memilih seseorang yang sudah menyakitinya, ketimbang ia yang dengan tulus mencintai gadis ini. Senyuman kaku terpatri pada bibir plum pemuda tersebut, 'aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, dan menjagamu Tao, aku berjanji.' Janji Sehun dalam hati.

Pergerakan kecil terjadi ketika Sehun masih membelai dengan lembut surai hitam tersebut, matanya tetap terpejam namun kening yang berkerut menandakan ia telah sadar. Perlahan matanya terbuka, Sehun dapat menyadari ketika tubuh yang ia genggam tangannya menegang. Nafas gadis pecinta panda itu pun tersengal, hingga membuat dadanya naik turun tak normal. Air mata kini sudah membasahi wajah manisnya, teriakan ketakutan yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu membuat pemuda di sebelahnya terlonjak gadis itu menatap sekelilingnya, ia menarik jarum dan selang infuse yang masih menempel pada tangannya hingga menyebabkan darah sedikit menetes.

Suho langsung menarik kursi roda yang duduki Sehun sedikit menjauh, dan beranjak mendekati Tao. Ia memeluk Tao, ketika mengetahui gadis tersebut akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan selang oksigen yang masih menempel pada di sela-sela rongga hidungnya. Seorang perawat memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan membawa beberapa peralatan medis, tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dengan segera perawat berseragam baby blue itu menyuntikan obat penenang pada tubuh Tao. Perlahan Tao menenang dan tertidur yang masih di peluk Suho. Seragam praktek yang kini dikenakan Suho sudah basah oleh air mata dan keringat dari Tao. Dengan perlahan, Suho merebahkan tubuh Tao pada tempat tidur dan kembali memasangkan infuse. Sehun yang menatap itu hanya terdiam, sungguh, dadanya sangat sakit ketika melihat Tao seperti itu, hingga tanpa sadar tangannya beranjak memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

"Ayo kita ke ruang terapi Sehun." Ajak Suho. Sehun menatap Suho dengan mata yang sedikit tergenang, mengerti akan kekhawatiran sang adik, Suho membelai rambut madu itu mencoba menenangkan. "percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap suho sembari tersenyum.

Suho mendorong kursi roda sang adik membawanya menuju ruang terapi. "Bersiaplah terlebih dahulu, kau akan di bantu oleh suster Yoona." Terang Suho yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. Suho branjak meninggalkan ruangan menuju sebuah kursi yang berada disekitar lorong rumah sakit. Ia mengeluarkan gadget hitam kesayangannya dan memencet beberapa nomor.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Suho to the point tanpa menjawab sapaan yang terlontar dari seberang sana.

"…"

"Segeralah ke rumah sakit, Tao berada disini." Suho mendengar ada sedikit nada terkejut dari seseorang yang ia hubungi.

"…."

"Jangan banyak bertanya, aku rasa ia sangat mebutuhkanmu sekarang, Kris."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maafkan saya readers, atas keterlambatan saya yang amat sangat dalam meng-update cerita abal ini.**

**Maaf juga jika alur cerita kali ini mengecewakan.**

**Dan terima kasih kepa viewers yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk merivew cerita abal saya.**

**Saya sangat bahagia, setelah sekian lama tak pernah membuka fanfic, dan ketika membuka kotak review, kalian telah meluangkan waktu memberikan tanggapan.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih,**

**Saya sangat mencintai anda semua.**

**:***

**Mohon reviewnya, tanggapan, saran maupun kritik akan sangant saya hargi**

**Deep Bow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost and Gain Love in Heart**

**Author : Huang Yue**

**Pair : KRISTAO-HUNTAO-KRAY-SULAY**

**Cast : Kris-Tao-Sehun**

**Support Cast : Lay-Suho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Comfort, GS**

**Warning : Typo is every where**

**Saya mencintai semua member EXO**

**Dan juga Wu Yi Fan**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Suho to the point tanpa menjawab sapaan yang terlontar dari seberang sana.

"…"

"Segeralah ke rumah sakit, Tao berada disini." Suho mendengar ada sedikit nada terkejut dari seseorang yang ia hubungi.

"…."

"Jangan banyak bertanya, aku rasa ia sangat mebutuhkanmu sekarang, Kris."

…

"Arrrggghhhh…."

Suara rintihan itu terdengar memilukan, apa yang kita lihat mungkin tak sebanding dengan apa yang ada di dalam hati seseorang yang terlelap tidur. Hingga kini tubuh ringkih itu masih memilih untuk tetap berbaring diatas kasur empuk dengan sprai putih, enggan menggerakkan kakinya turun menyentuh lantai, meski secenti-pun.

Tangannya perlahan bergerak menyentuh dada, kembali ia mengerang ketika jemari halus nan lembut itu menyentuh letak jantungnya berdenyut meski dengan amat-sangat pelan. Ia tak memiliki penyakit, mungkin. Ini bukan penyakit atau hal-hal medis apapun yang jika di diagnose dapat dilihat penyebab sakit yang menerobos sumber kehidupan itu. Ini hanya sebuah kesakitan yang disebabkan oleh seseorang.

Jika ia tahu hidup sesakit ini, mungkin ia tak ingin terlahir. Karma apa yang telah ia perbuat dahulu hingga penderitaan seolah menjadi pendamping untuk hidupnya, itupun jika ia percaya akan reinkarnasi.

Tak ada gunanya jika ia hidup, itulah yang kini ada di fikiran seorang gadis berambut kelam. Gadis bermarga Huang itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya melepaskan selang serta jarum infuse yang menyebabkan darah menetes dari urat tangan mulus itu-lagi. Selang oksigen tak ia lepaskan. Biarkan! Biarkan ia bernafas sesaat untuk mengambil sebuah pisau -yang terletak diatas meja nakas, tertancap manis pada sebuah ranumnya si apel merah- untuk menyayat pergelangan tangan itu, demi kembali melihat segarnya darah yang mengalir indah dari nadi-nadi yang tertanam dalam daging.

Susah payah ia mencapai besi dingin nan tajam, dipandangnya sejenak pisau itu, sebelum ia tersenyum miris."Ayah, Ibu memang sebaiknya aku ikut bersama kalian." Liquid sebening kristal mengalir ke pipi mulus yang kini tak setebal dulu. "Tak ada yang bisa aku percaya, sia-sia aku hidup." Usai berucap menyakitkan, gadis manis itu menyayat pergelangan tangannya perlahan, itu belum dalam. Namun darah segar mulai menetes setitik demi setitik membasahi lantai yang ia pijak.

Wajahnya meringis menandakan bagaimana sakitnya kulit yang teriris, namun rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan kontraksi jiwa pada jantungnya. Sempat ia berfikir untuk langsung menancapkan pisau tajam itu tepat ke jantungnya, tapi ia tak ingin mati langsung. Ia ingin merasakan rasa sakit yang melebihi apa yang telah diberikan oleh perasaannya. Ia tahu, bunuh diri adalah tindakan yang tak pernah diberkati oleh Tuhan, namun akal sehat telah tertutup oleh kabut kesakitan, menyebabkan setan berbisik mampu diterima oleh hati yang tulus.

Kembali, tangannya mengarahkan pisau itu untuk memperdalam irisan pada pergelangan tangan dengan tujuan mengenai urat nadi. Perlahan dengan air mata dan darah yang menetes bersamaan ia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya. Pisau itu sudah menempel kembali pada pergelangan tangannya-

Braakkkkkkkk

"Tao, apa yang kau lakukan!" Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa menyentakan gadis itu, dengan pisau masih tergenggam ia menatap takut siapa yang telah datang.

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu masuk dengan paksa, ketika melihat -dari kaca jendela jernih- gelagat aneh dari sang pembawa sebelah jiwanya kini.

"Tao, bunuh diri itu dilarang oleh Tuhan." Kris- lelaki tersebut- berkata dengan lembut, berharap Tao akan menghentikan kegiatan awalnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya gadis itu dengan senyum meremehkan terhias diwajah cantik miliknya. "kalau begitu bunuh aku."

Kris tersentak, matanya sedikit melebar mendengar penuturan gadis pecinta panda itu. "apa yang kau katakana, Tao?" Tanya Kris.

"Apakah belum jelas, bunuh aku Kris." Nada dingin nan menusuk terlontar dari mulut gadis itu, tak pernah sebelumnya pemuda tampan itu melihat Tao dengan pandangan menusuk serta nada dingin yang mencekam.

"Tao, aku tak mungkin melakukan itu!" sentak Kris.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Tao dengan tetap mengacungkan pisaunya. "Bukankah kau memang seorang pembunuh."

DEG

Kata-kata Tao benar-benar menyayat hati seorang pemuda bermarga Wu, ia diam. Tak berani berkata apa, mengingat itu memang kesalahannya.

"Setelah kau membunuh orang tuaku,, hiks.. Kau juga telah MEMBUNUH HATIKU KRIS!" Teriakan gadis mungil itu benar-benar memilukan, Kris-pun kini mulai meneteskan air matanya tanpa terasa.

"Kau berbohong padaku, berpura-pura mencintaiku,, hiks,, membuat aku hanya menjadi penghalang, menjadikanku hanya sebagai batu sandungan diantara hubungan kalian." Isakan pilu kembali terdengar, tubuh rapuh itu berjongkok, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sela-sela kakinya dengan masih menggenggam pisau. Ingin rasanya Kris memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, namun ia takut. Takut akan penolakan yang akan menyebabkan hatinya dan gadis itu terluka. "Apa salahku Kris, hingga aku kau hukum seperti ini." Isakan tangis itu terdengar memilukan. "Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dipermainkan, kau tahu rasanya ketika orang yang kau cintai, orang yang kau percaya berdusta padamu." Kembali air mata itu membasahi pipi mulus sang gadis. "Kau yang membuatku percaya padamu, kau yang membuatku mencintaimu, tapi semua itu hanya sandiwara. Kenapa kau tak jujur dari awal? mungkin aku bisa memaafkanmu. Tak perlu berpura-pura mencintaiku, jika kau hanya kasihan padaku, Kris." Tao berucap sambil sedikit memukul-mukul dadanya. Sungguh rasa sesak dan sakit itu benar-benar menyiksa.

Tao mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Kris dengan airmata yang setia mengalir. Menyakitkan, melihat air mata itu. "Jika kau berniat untuk menjadi pembunuh, BUNUH AKU SEKARANG KRIS."

Tak kuat lagi Kris mendengar kalimat-kalimat dingin yang terungkap dari bibir curve sang panda, pemuda tinggi itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Tao. Mencoba merebut pisau yang digenggam gadis itu. "Lepaskan pisau ini Tao. Aku tak akan membunuhmu." Ucap Kris dengan tetap mencoba merebut pisau itu dari tangan mungil gadis dihadapannya.

"Jika kau tak ingin membunuhku, biarkan aku membunuh diriku sendiri, Kris." Tak mau kalah Tao mempertahankan pisaunya dengan tetap menggenggam erat besi dingin itu.

"Tao, hentikan pemikiran bodohmu."

"Kau yang berhenti-"

"Akhh"

Pergulatan itu terhenti ketika pisau itu mengenai tangan kris meneteskan darah pekat akibat ketidaksengajaan mata pisau itu menggores telapak tangannya. Tao melempar pisau itu, matanya terbelalak melihat tangan Kris yang terluka.

Perlahan Tao mencoba mendekati Kris. "Ge- Gege." Tangannya mulai terulur mencoba menyentuh Kris yang tengah meringkuk memegangi tangannya yang sakit. Hanya beberapa centi lagi tangan itu akan menyentuh tubuh tegap yang selama ini mengisi relung jiwanya.

"TAO!" bentakan suara seseorang menghentikan gerak tangan gadis bersurai segelap malam itu. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda bersurai madu itu sambil melihat keadaan Tao panik. Matanya tertuju pada pergelangan tangan gadis mungil itu. Ia menggeram, melihat seseorang yang dikasihinya terluka. Tanpa banyak bicara ia melayangkan tinjunya pada rahang laki-laki yang masih meringkuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao." Pukulan-pukulan itu masih ia layangkan pada pipi putih lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun padanya." Tanpa perlawanan, Kris mencoba menbela diri. "Aku hanya mencoba menghentikannya saat ia ingin bunuh diri." Seketika pukulan itu terhenti saat mendengar kata 'bunuh diri'.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Kris hingga ia berbaring dilantai. "Mulai detik ini jauhi, Tao." Desis Sehun. "Kini Tao adalah milikku, jauhi dia." Matanya kini beralih menatap orang yang ia anggap rival.

"Apa maksudmu dengan milikmu? Kau tak berhak melarangku bertemu dengannya." Kris mencoba berdiri sambil mengusap darah pada ujung bibirnya.

"Kau yang tak berhak." Sehun mendekati Tao dan menarik tangannya mencoba membawa gadis itu keluar, namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika sebelah tangan Tao yang bebas digenggam oleh Kris. "Berhenti menyakitinya dengan berada disebelahmu, biarkan ia bahagia dengan orang lain, Kris."

Pemuda bersurai blonde itu tersentak, genggaman tangannya pada Tao terlepas, kini matanya hanya menatap punggung gadis itu yang telah digiring oleh pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

…

"Astaga Wu YiFan, apa yang terjadi?" sambutan itulah yang ia dapat dari seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang ketika Kris memasuki apartementnya. Bahkan gadis tersebut memanggil nama asli Kris, saking terkejutnya melihat keadaan berantakan dari kekasih hati. Tak ada sahutan yang terdengar dari mulut seorang Kris Wu. Ia memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Kris, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lay mengulang sambil mengekori kekasihnya. Kini pemuda tampan itu telah duduk di ujung kasur tetap tak menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis yang menatapnya keheranan.

"Tao mencoba bunuh diri." Ucapnya membuka. Lay terkejut atas penuturan lelaki disebalahnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Lay tak percaya.

"Dia ingin bunuh diri Lay, dia ingin memotong nadinya." Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang terluka, sedikit darah menempel dipipi putih lelaki tersebut, menandakan bahwa darahnya belum kering sepenuhnya. "Seseorang membawanya pergi ketika aku mencoba menghentikan Tao. Dan dia berkata Tao adalah miliknya." Kini lelaki bersurai pirang itu menundukan kepalanya, kedua tangannya yang berada diatas pahanya terkepal erat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Jika memang begitu, biarkan dia bahagia bersama orang la-"

"Tidak!" ucapan Lay terpotong oleh bentakan Kris, kedua mata onyx itu menatapnya tajam. Baru kali ini ia menatap sang kekasih layaknya monster yang siap akan membunuhnya. "Dia hanya akan bahagia bersamaku." Geram Kris, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, membanting keras pintu itu hingga menimbulkan suara memekakkan telinga.

Lay bergeming, otaknya mencerna sesuatu. Posisinya di hati sang kekasih telah tergeser oleh gadis panda itu. Itulah kesimpulan yang ia terima dari apa yang ia lihat selama ini.

"_kau tahu, kadang merelakan bukan berarti kehilangan, jika kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana orang yang kau cintai bahagia, lakukannlah. Meski dengan cara mengorbankan diri sendiri. Dan satu hal lagi, mungkin kebahagiannmu bukan ada padanya."_

Kalimat-kalimat dari seseorang terngiang di telinga gadis berdimple itu. "Sepertinya aku memang harus melepaskanmu, Kris." Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum miris.

…

Sehun menarik tangan Tao menjauhi ruangan tempat dimana gadis panda itu dirawat beberapa hari ini. Tak dihiraukannya pergelangan Tao yang terluka oleh sayatan pisau. Fikirannya hanya untuk menjauhkan si panda dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Sesekali sebelah tangannya memegang dada kiri letak dimana sumber kehidupan berada. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia telah selesai melakukan therapy, seharusnya ia membaringkan tubuhnya sekarang. Namun otaknya tak pernah berhenti memikirkan seseorang yang ia genggam kini, bahkan dari awal ia mulai ritual penyembuhan kanker jantung nya.

Gadis yang memiliki lingkaran hitam pada bawah matanya itu hanya diam menurut kemana sahabatnya akan membawa tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan fikirannya yang kini memikirkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu 'Apakah gege baik-baik saja? Bagaimana lukanya?' itulah yang ada difikirannya kini. Ia menggeleng pelan, mencoba menghilangkan fikirannya tentang lelaki tampan itu. Dilihatnya Sehun yang berjalan di depannya sambil memegangi dada. Perasaan sedih kembali menguar ketika mengingat keadaan sang sahabat.

"Duduklah." Perintah Sehun ketika mereka telah sampai di kamar rawat pemuda bersurai madu itu. Sehun menuju rak P3K yang memang disiapkan oleh pihak rumah sakit. Mengambil beberapa obat merah, perban dan plester luka.

Ia mendudukan dirinya disebelah Tao, mengambil tangan yang terluka itu menatap miris. Dibelainya perlahan tangan yang memiliki darah sedikit mengering.

"Apa ini sakit?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati. Tangannya cekatan mengobati dan membalut luka itu dengan perban.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" pertanyaan Tao menghentikan kegiatan Sehun.

"Tahu apa?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Tao.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Kris?" Kali ini pergerakan Sehun benar-benar berhenti. Pertanyaan ini lah yang nanti harus ia jawab cepat atau lambat. "Sehun, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Tanya Tao kali ini sambil memegang pundak Sehun.

"Maaf aku telah menyembunyikannya selama ini darimu Tao." Sehun tertunduk takut menatap mata kelam sang panda. "Tapi tak ada lagi yang harus aku katakan, kau sudah mengetahui semuanya. Bahkan lebih dari apa yang aku ketahui." Ucap sehun kini mencoba menatap iris kelam gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Sehun telah mengetahui kehidupan Tao, dari cerita kakaknya. Ternyata apa yang ia lihat dan ia simpan sebagai rahasia adalah sebagian kecil dari pahitnya kehidupan Tao.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tao tak menegerti.

"Hemm,,," Pemuda berkulit putih itu menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya aku mengetahui jika pacarmu Kris, memiliki kekasih lain, Tao."

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Tao datar.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya 5 bulan yang lalu." Jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku Sehun? Apa semua orang berniat menghianatiku?" Air mata kembali menetes dari mata pandanya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis hari ini, namun air matanya tak mengering juga. Bahkan mata panda itu telah membengkak, mempertegas lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Sehun tersentak, tak pernah mengira akan membuat seseorang yang dikasihinya meneteskan air mata karenanya. "Tao, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." Pemuda hazel itu mencoba memeluk gadis dihadapannya bermaksud menenangkan. Namun ia kembali tersentak ketika tangannya ditepis oleh sang pujaan hati. Lemah, sungguh sakit perasaanya, melihat seseorang yang amat ia sayangi terluka seperti ini.

"Tao, aku mohon tatap aku." Sehun memaksa mendekap kedua pipi putih gadis manis itu, "Lihat mataku Tao". Sehun membelai lembut pipi Tao, ketika gadis itu sudah mulai tenang. "Aku tak pernah ingin menyakiti seseorang yang aku sayangi, tidak tapi seseorang yang aku cintai. Kau merubah hidupku dari awal kita bertemu Tao. Aku bersumpah akan melindungimu". Sehun berucap lembut. Jemari itu kini mulai merambat menyentuh mata dan hidung gadis manis dihadapannya. "Hatiku akan sakit melihat air matamu, ku mohon. Percayalah padaku, aku akan menghapus air mata ini dan menjagamu." Sehun mulai mengecup ujung bibir Tao, sesaat gadis itu membelalak terhadap perlakuan tak terduga oleh sahabatnya, namun nalurinya mengatakan untuk memejamkan mata. Lama Sehun mengecup bibir semanis buah persik itu, tak ada lumatan hanya penyaluran rasa cinta yang ia rasakan selama ini. "Untuk kali ini berhentilah melihatnya. Melihat seseorang yang menyakitimu, dan mulailah melihat aku." Kalimat-kalimat itulah yang terucap ketika ujung bibir keduanya terlepas. Bibir itu kembali bergetar, tersentuh akan perlakuan seseorang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai sahabat. Tidak, ia tak merasakan getaran saat bersama Sehun, tapi ia merasa tenang ketika berada di dekat pemuda hazel ini.

Ia tak tahu, bagaimana membalas perasaan pemuda putih ini. Bisakah Tao membuka hatinya untuk Sehun dan melupakan Kris yang hingga kini masih berada di hatinya, meski ia sadar jika Kris telah menyakiti hati tulus sang Panda.

"Akkhhhh.." Tiba-tiba Sehun menggenggam dadanya. Tidak, jangan sekarang. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah lagi dihadapan Tao, ia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga sang pujaan hatinya, bagaimana bisa ia menjaga kekasih hati jika ia pun lemah.

"Sehun, kau taka apa?" Tanya Tao khawatir.

"Aku- Akhhh, ti-tidak apa-apa Tao." Pemuda itu mengernyit, mencoba tersenyum meski yang terlihat adalah hanya kesakitan yang terlukis diraut wajahnya. Tao menerjang Sehun memeluknya. Ia tak tega melihat wajah kesakitan pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"Aku mnyayangimu Sehun." Bisik Tao. Sehun tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tao, meski ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena ia berharap Tao tak mengatakan cinta, namun ia tetap membalas pelukan gadis bersurai gelap itu.

…

Kris bergegas menapaki rumah sakit, ia mempercepat langkahnya menelusuri lorong-lorong panjang untuk menuju kamar tempat dimana seorang gadis dirawat. Setibanya di depan kamar tersebut, tanpa menunggu lama, lelaki tampan itu membuka pintu yang menjadi penghalang untuknya bertemu dengan Tao.

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu mengernyit ketika tak melihat siapapun yang berada di kamar tersebut. "Kemana Tao." Gerutu Kris.

Ia merogoh saku celananya mencari sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang. Dengan cepat menyentuh touchscreen pada layar datar itu.

"Suho kau tahu dimana Tao?" Tanya Kris buru-buru ketika panggilan tersebut sudah tersambung.

"Dia ada dikamar rawat kemarin, Kris." Jawab seseorang disana.

"Tidak ada, aku sudah berada di dalam kamar rawatnya. Di kamar mandi juga tak ada." Jawab Kris cepat seolah mengerti apa yang ada dalam fikiran dokter muda itu.

"hem." Terdengar helaan nafas dari Suho. "Cobalah kau cari di taman rumah sakit, dan satu lagi Kris, apabila kau sudah menemukannya jangan buat ia tertekan lagi, dia sudah lebih tenang sekarang, kau harus ing-"

PIP

Kris mematikan sepihak telephonnya, padahal seseorang diseberang sana belum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Kaki panjang itu kembali melangkah dengan cepat, ia harus menemukan Tao. Untuk mengungkapkan jika ia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur memikirkan sang gadis panda. Haruskah ia merelakan Tao bersama Sehun, ataukah ia harus mempertahankannya. Ia tak ingin lagi menyakiti gadis itu, tapi hatinya berkata lain, bahwa ia harus mempertahankan Tao. Dan ia berjanji akan menebus air mata yang selama ini menetes.

Lelaki tampan itu tertegun ketika menangkap siluet indah. Matanya terpaku tertuju pada siapa pemilik bayangan itu. Tao, sungguh indah. Duduk di bawah pohon cemara yang rindang dengan mata terpejam. Rambut hitam pekat sebahunya terurai lembut bermain-main di pipi mulus gadis itu ketika angin menyapa wajahnya, sama sekali tak terganggu akan permainan alam itu.

Tanpa sadar, Kris melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis itu, berjongkok dihadapan Tao, menatap lekat paras indah dihadapannya. Tangannya mulai membelai rambut sehalus sutra, menurun hingga menyentuh peach segar yang terlukis pada pahatan indah itu.

"Eungghh.." Tao melenguh merasa terusik akan kegiatan Kris. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan tersentak ketika mendapati siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Reflek tubuhnya mundur, lupa jika ia telah bersandar pada sebatang pohon.

Duakk

"Akkhh." Sedikit meringis sambil memegangi kepala belakangnya yang terantuk pohon, Tao kesakitan.

"Tao kau tak apa?" Tanya Kris khawatir.

Tao sudah siap berdiri dan berlari namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan Kris menariknya dan memeluk Tao. Ia tersentak, ketika berada dalam kungkungan hangat itu. Darahnya berdesir hangat, detak jantungnya tak menentu. Tak ada pemberontakan sama sekali, otaknya mengatakan untu pergi. Namun tubuh dan hatinya memilih untuk diam menerima kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh tubuh Kris Wu.

"Kumohon, jangan takut padaku." Bisik Kris lirih tepat ditelinga Tao. "Maafkan aku Tao, sudah berbohong padamu, menyakitimu dan- membunuh orang tuamu." Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seolah tak ingin melepas tubuh indah dalam dekapannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Tao, menghirup aroma tubuh yang menguar yang selama ini ia rindukan. Cukup selama ini ia berbohong jika ia hanya berpura-pura mencintai gadis ini. Kali ini ia tak akan membohongi hatinya. Tapi 'Pantaskah ia?'

Tao merasakan basah pada bahunya,'mungkinkah Kris menangis?' ucapnya dalam hati. Bahu Kris bergetar, menjawab pertanyaan yang ia monolog dalam hati. Tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya ia bawa pada surai pirang lelaki yang amat sangat ia cintai. Membelai lembut ingin memberikan ketenangan pada orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao."

DEG

Gerakan tangan bahkan jantungnya ia rasa berhenti, membeku setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Kris. Haruskah ia percaya? Tidakkah ia akan dibohongi lagi? Apakah ini sebuah sandiwara lagi? Ia tak tahu harus apa. Orang lain pasti akan bahagia, jika orang yang mereka cintai mengungkapkan perasaanya jika dia juga memiliki perasan yang sama. Tapi tidak dengan Tao, ia merasa takut untuk mempercayai lagi sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Terlalu takut untuk membuka hati.

Kris menyadari keterdiaman Tao, ia mendongak untuk menatap kembali iris kelam gadis yang ia cintai. "Tao, ku mohon. Berikan aku kesempatan. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu." Dalam dua hari ini sudah ada dua orang yang berjanji padanya, janji yang sama, janji yang akan melindunginya, namun hanya orangnya yang berbeda. Apakah ia terlalu lemah dimata orang-orang?

Tao hanya terdiam, namun air matanya mengalir. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab, sungguh, ia masih mencintai laki-laki dihadapannya ini. Perlahan Kris memajukan wajahnya, kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi, bahkan hidung mereka telah bersentuhan. Keduanya terdiam, namun keduanya sama-sama menangis. Semakin dekat, Kris semakin memajukan wajahnya-

BUAAAKKKKK

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sudah ku katakana untuk menjauhi Tao." Pukulan keras telak mengenai paras tampan Kris. Sehun-pelaku pemukulan itu- menarik kerah baju Kris dan kembali menghajarnya. "Pergi dari sini, jangan menyakiti Tao lagi." Gertak sehun sambil mendorong laki-laki jangkung itu ke tanah.

"Jangan biarkan tanganku menyentuh wajahmu." Geram Kris ketika ia telah berdiri.

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?" Sehun menatap tajam laki-laki dihadapannya, mencoba melupakan jantungnya yang kini terasa amat sangat sakit.

"Aku tak akan menyakiti seseorang yang memiliki penyakit sepertimu." Ucap Kris sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Tcihh." Sehun berdecih tak suka. "Kau fikir aku selemah itu? Bukankah sedari kemarin kau yang selalu jatuh" Sehun menyeringai meremehkan. Ia kini menarik tangan Tao bermaksud untuk membawanya pergi.

"Lepaskan tanagnmu pada Tao." Geram Kris yang kini menggenggam erat lengan Sehun, pemuda putih sedikit meringis ketitka lengannya digenggam, namun dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan dan mengembalikan wajah datar kesemula.

"Kau tak punya hak untuk bertemu dengannya lagi." Geram Sehun sambil menghempaskan tangannya mencoba melepaskan genggaman Kris pada lengannya.

"Kau yang tak berhak membawa pergi kekasihku!" Pekik Kris penuh amarah. Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Aku? Membawa pergi kekasihmu? Sekarang – Tao – Kekasihku – Tuan Kris – yang terhormat." Sehun berkata penuh penekanan.

"Tsk. Jangan membual Sehun, lepaskan keasihku." Kris benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol emosinya kali. Ia melayangkan tangannya pada ujung bibir Sehun. Sehingga membuatnya sedikit robek. Sehun mencoba bangkit untuk menerjang Kris, kali ini rasa sakitnya dua kali lipat. Pada jantungnya dan ujung bibirnya.

"HENTIKAN" Pekik Tao menghentikan keduanya. Kris dan Sehun terdiam melihat tao yang meneteskan air matanya. "Ku mohon hentikan." Tangisnya kembali meledak, bahunya bergetar.

"Kris-ge, aku tak tahu pernyataanmu itu benar atau tidak." Ucap tao menunduk menatap rumput. "Aku takut, jika kau hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku lagi karena kasihan, aku tak mau jatuh pada lubang yang sama lagi." Kini Tao sudah berani menatap mata onyx milik Kris. "Dan- jika pernyataan itu benar, kita tak mungkin bersama gege, masih ada seseorang yang yang harus kau cintai, seseorang yang lebih dulu mengisis hatimu." Ucap tao sambil menatap seseorang yang berada tepat di belakang Kris. Laki-laki tampan itu mengikuti arah mata Tao. Ia tercengang melihat siapa yang berada dibelakangnya. Seseorang yang sempat ia lupakan sejenak kini menatap sambil berurai air mata. Kris tertunduk, sambil mengepalkan tangan, ia telah menyakiti dua hati. Lay berlari meninggalkan mereka, tak kuat menahan rasa sakit ketika melihat kekasihnya menyatakan cinta pada orang lain. Sedari awal Kris pergi, hingga Tao menyadari keberadaanya, ia mengikuti Kris, melihat bagaimana drama itu bagaikan belati yang menyayat hatinya.

"Kejar Lay-jiejie, gege. Kenapa kau hanya diam?". Tao semakin menangis. Ia juga tersakiti, harus merelakan orang yang ia cintai mengejar cinta 'sejatinya?'

"Maafkan aku gege." Sehun memeluk Tao. "Ayo kita pergi Sehun." Ucap Tao disela-sela tangisannya dalam dekapan Sehun. Pemuda hazel itu menggiringnya pergi dari tempat saksi bisu cerita menyakitkan.

Semua pergi, tapi tidak dengan Kris. Ia tetap diam memandang lurus hampa. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mengejar seseorang yang telah lebih dulu bersamanya atau menghentikan seseorang yang kini menjadi hidupnya. Tao lah yang kini ia cintai tapi, apakah ia harus menyakiti Lay.

Ingin rasanya ia tenggelam di dalam bumi, terjebak dalam cerita yang ia buat benar-benar membuatnya bagaikan memakan buah simalakama. Dan ini menyakitkan.

…

"Tck, dasar pirang bodoh, kenapa mematikan telepon secara sepihak." Dokter muda itu menggerutu sambil melangkah pelan menuju taman rumah sakit. Ia hanya ingin memastikan jika Kris tidak akan membuat Tao tertekan lagi. Ia tersentak ketika melihat Sehun sudah berada disana dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah.

"Sial, harusnya aku berada disini dari awal." geramnya. Ia berniat melangkah mendekati orang-orang yang terlibat. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika menangkap seseorang dari matanya. Seseorang yang berda di dekat pohon apel, tepat di belakang Kris, dengan bahu yang bergetar. Ia hafal betul siapa seseorang itu. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba seseorang yang ia pandang kini berlari melewatinya. Suho mengejar orang itu, mengikutinya, hingga mendapati orang tersebut duduk pada bangku taman, tempat dimana ia dan orang itu pertama kali bertemu.

Seharusnya Suho ingat jika ia harus menemui adiknya yang terluka. Bukankah adiknya adalah prioritas utamanya, tapi kenapa ia lebih memilih orang itu.

"Lay." Sapa Suho ketika ia telah berada di hadapan orang itu. Lay mendongak menatap siapa yang memanggilnya namun kembali menunduk tak ingin jika seseorang yang ia anggap malaikat melihatnya lemah.

Suho mendudukan dirinya disebelah Lay. "apa sesakit itu?" tanyanya hati-hati. Lay tak menjawab, hanya terus terisak. Dengan gemetar ia memeluk gadis dihadapannya. Tak ada penolakan dari seseorang yang ia peluk. Hingga ia berani semakin memeluk gadis itu. Tangisan itu memekakkan telinga, menyakitkan mendengarnya. Entah, mengapa ia merasa seolah merasakan apa yang gadis itu rasakan, hatinya sakit ketika melihat air mata itu jatuh.

"Lepaskan. Jika itu hanya membuatmu terluka." Ucap dokter muda itu hati-hati. Kini Lay mendongak melihat wajah malaikat itu. Selalu, setiap ia menatap dan berada didekat lelaki ini, sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya hilang berubah menjadi kelegaan. Bahkan kini hatinya berdesir. Apakah ia jatuh cinta?

Suho tetap memeluk gadis disebelahnya, ia juga merasakan hal yang berbeda. Detak jantungnya pun tak karuan. Apa ia sakit jantung? Apa seorang dokter ahli jantung sakit jantung? Tidak. Ini bukan tanda-tanda sakit jantung, dia seorang ahli, pasti dengan tidak bodohnya apabila ia mendiagnose apa yang dialaminya ini adalah sakit jantung. Tapi, satu hal yang ia tahu. Ia jatuh cinta. Hei, tidakkah ia melihat jika Eros atau yang sering disebut cupid sedang memanahkan busur cinta diantara keduanya?

Namun kembali ia berfikir jika ini tak boleh, ia menyadari jika Lay adalah kekasih Kris. Tak mungkin ia mencintai kekasih sahabatnya, tapi apakah ia bisa membohongi hati dan dirinya. Bisakah ia kembali merasakan roman picisan, setelah beberapa tahun ini menahan perasaan hanya untuk berjuang menyembuhkan adiknya. Naas memang, jika ia harus kembali jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

…

Sehun dan Tao, keduanya kini berada disebuah kamar, tepatnya kamar rawat Tao. Tangis gadis bermata panda itu telah pudar, namun bekas air mata masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sehun hanya menatap gadis yang sudah ia claim menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tao hanya mengangguk menaggapi pertanyaan Sehun. "Kau masih mencintainya bukan?" Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Tao beralih dari ujung sepatunya ke Sehun. "Aku tahu jika kau masih mencintainya Tao, aku mengerti. Jika memang kau belum bisa mencintaiku, aku tak akan memaksa." Ucap Sehun. Tao terenyuh, selama ini Sehun selalu ada untuknya, tapi mengapa hatinya belum bisa mencintai pemuda tersebut. Tidak dipungkiri jia ia menyayangi Sehun, namun jika untuk cinta ia masih belum mampu.

"Jika memang belum bisa untuk memandangku, tak apa. Aku akan tetap berada disisimu, berjalanlah terus kedepan jika kau tak ingin melihatku, biar, hanya aku yang memandangmu. Meski hanya punggungmu itu sudah cukup untukku. Tak perlu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat keadaanku Tao." Sehun hendak beranjak keluar meninggalkan Tao, ia terhenti ketika Tao memeluk perutnya dari belakang.

"Jangan,- jangan pernah hanya memandang punggung seseorang yang tak pernah melihatmu." Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung lebar Sehun. Piyama pasien miilik Sehun kini telah basah oleh air mata. "Bantu aku melupakannya Sehun, bantu aku melupakannya. Bantu aku mencintaimu."

Sehun berbalik memeluk Tao."Tentu, pasti akan aku lakukan." Keduanya terhanyut dalam pelukan hingga tak menyadari tatapan datar seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari luar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Anyeoongg**

**Akhirnya, sempat melanjukan chaptetr berikutnya disela-sela laporan saya.**

**Fanfic ini terbayang-bayang di otak saya**

**Rasa bersalah hinggap, ketika buka laptop ada folder ini**

**Uhh,, gatel pengen nulis**

**Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada readers dan reviewer yang telah memberikan semangat kepada saya dan fanfic abal saya.**

**Saya mohon maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan**

**Mohon reviewnya yaa.**

**Saran, kritik dan tanggapan akan sangat saya hargai.**

**Deep bow**

**:***


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost and Gain Love in Heart**

**Author : Huang Yue**

**Pair : KRISTAO-HUNTAO-KRAY-SULAY**

**Cast : Kris-Tao-Sehun**

**Support Cast : Lay-Suho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Comfort, GS**

**Warning : Typo is every where**

**Saya mencintai semua member EXO**

**Dan juga Wu Yi Fan**

Chapter Sebelumnya!

"Jika memang belum bisa untuk memandangku, tak apa. Aku akan tetap berada disisimu, berjalanlah terus kedepan jika kau tak ingin melihatku, biar, hanya aku yang memandangmu. Meski hanya punggungmu itu sudah cukup untukku. Tak perlu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat keadaanku Tao." Sehun hendak beranjak keluar meninggalkan Tao, ia terhenti ketika Tao memeluk perutnya dari belakang.

"Jangan,- jangan pernah hanya memandang punggung seseorang yang tak pernah melihatmu." Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung lebar Sehun. Piyama pasien miilik Sehun kini telah basah oleh air mata. "Bantu aku melupakannya Sehun, bantu aku melupakannya. Bantu aku mencintaimu."

Sehun berbalik memeluk Tao."Tentu, pasti akan aku lakukan." Keduanya terhanyut dalam pelukan hingga tak menyadari tatapan datar seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari luar.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Story Begin.!

Hari telah berganti.

Bulan telah berubah.

Dua bulan sudah setelah kejadian tersebut Kris tak lagi menemui Tao. Kris selalu pergi ke Bar setiap malam. Menenggak minum-minuman keras dan berakhir dengan tertidur di emperan Bar dan dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Pekerjaannya yang dulu selalu menjadi prioritas kini terbengkalai tak pernah tersentuh sedikitpun.

Hari ini Kris tengah bercermin, memandang wajahnya yang lusuh. Rambut pirang yang kini telah hampir menyentuh bahu terlihat acak-acakan. Rambut-rambut halus disekitar dagu dan bawah hidungnya terlihat jelas, tak pernah menyentuh pisau cukur. Ia tersenyum miris, bagaimana bisa hidupnya menjadi hancur hanya karena seorang Huang Zi Tao. Bohong jika ia mengikhlaskan Tao untuk Sehun, jika hatinya selalu sakit setiap mengingat gadis mata panda itu.

Kris mengenakan kaos hitamnya, dan memakai jeans coklat tua. Setelah memasang sepatu kets hitamnya ia menyambar jaket kulit. Baru ia hendak beranjak keluar apartementnya, seorang gadis dengan menggunakan dress merah membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Kau mau kemana Kris?" Tanya gadis tersebut. Lelaki pirang itu tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap sebentar gadis dihadapannya dan kembali melangkah. Gadis tersebut menggenggam lengan Kris, bermaksud menghentikan pergerakannya. "Berhentilah pergi ke Bar itu dan minum-minuman ber alcohol , Kris. Itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Ucapnya.

"Pulanglah Lay." Hanya itu yang dikatakan lelaki tampan tersebut dan menghempaskan lengannya lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Lay.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, namun air mata tetap mengalir dari kedua matanya membasahi pipi putih miliknya.

"Seharusnya aku melepaskanmu dari dulu Kris, jika mempertahankanmu hanya membuat luka." Ucapnya bermonolog. Entah ini sebuah penyesalan atau bukan, tapi rasa cinta tetap bersarang meski rasa sakit dihatinya mendominasi. Cinta ini yang membuatnya bertahan, meski ia tahu perannya sudah tak penting lagi di hati Kris, karena ia telah tergantikan oleh seseorang. Namun ia egois, tak ingin melepas cinta sebelum sang kekasih hati sendiri yang menginginkannya untuk pergi. Tapi kini pertahanan di hatinya telah runtuh, Hancur sudah semua, ia tak mampu lagi berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang patah. Bukankah selama ini ia selalu pergi kepada seseorang jika ia sedang terluka?

…

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam sekelam malam melangkahkan kakinya, masih di tempat yang sama setelah kejadian dua bulan yang lalu. Bukan ia yang tetap dirawat pada rumah sakit ini, melainkan seseorang yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Setelah menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia mendudukan tubuh ramping miliknya pada hamparan rumput. Cuaca dingin menusuk hingga menembus tulang-tulangnya. Ia tidak lupa jika bulan ini adalah awal dari musim dingin, yang ia lupakan adalah bagaimana rasa hangat yang sesungguhnya.

Sambil menatap hamparan dandelion dihadapan matanya ia menghela nafas. Ia tahu jika terlalu sering menghela nafas akan mengurangi kebahagiaan. Namun hanya itu yang mampu membuat dadanya sedikit longgar.

Bukankah harusnya ia bahagia? Bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat mencintainya. Namun mengapa rasanya berbeda, ia hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang hampa tepat di dalam sumber kehidupannya.

Ia tengadahkan tangannya melihat sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manis itu. Benda itu berwarna perak sederhana, dengan ukiran tepat diatasnya. KS-ZT, ukiran inisial yang menandakan bahwa ia telah menjadi milik seseorang. Hanya raganya, bukan hatinya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika keluar tanpa pakaian hangatmu, Peach." Ucap seseorang yang kini membalutkan jaket pada tubuh yang di panggil Peach.

"Kau belum tidur Sehun?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, ketika aku sadar kau tak ada disampingku." Ucap pemuda bersurai madu itu sambil mengelus pipi putih kekasihnya.

Tao memejamkan matanya, ia bukan menikmati belaian yang disalurkan Sehun pada pipi mulusnya. Ia hanya sedang berfikir, apakah ia jahat?

Sehun membalikan tubuh Tao, punggung gadis itu bersandar pada dadanya. Ia memeluk posesif gadis tersebut sambil sesekali mencium aroma khas yang menguar dari rambut kelam sang panda.

"Sehun?" ucap Tao sambil tetap menatap lurus.

"Hmm." Gumam Sehun sambil memejamkan mata menikmati suasana.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Tao.

Kini pemuda berkulit putih itu membuka matanya, "Tentu, aku sangat mempercayaimu." Ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" Lirih Tao.

"Karna aku mencintaimu Tao." Ucap Sehun yakin.

Lama mereka terdiam, gadis bermata panda itu menunduk. "Tapi, Bagaimana jika aku tidak-" ucapan Tao terpotong saat Sehun membalik tubuh dan membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman.

"Jangan pernah berkata sesuatu, jika kau akan mengecewakanku." Ucapnya kini memandang mata Tao tajam. Sejenak Tao terkejut menatap sebuah kilatan aneh dari mata pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Selama ini ia tak pernah memandang mata itu dengan kilatan yang membara. Ini bukan Sehun yang ia kenal, ia berbeda.

Sehun menarik tangan Tao hingga gadis itu berdiri, menggenggam tangannya erat dan menuntunnya pergi dari tempat tersebut. Katakan jika pemuda itu memang egois, tapi ia telah bersumpah tak akan melepaskan Tao. Ia akan tetap menjadikan gadis itu miliknya, karena baginya, hanya dia yang bisa membahagiakan gadis tersebut. Tanpa pernah memandang jauh kedalam hati sang gadis, karena ia tak menerima kenyataan, bahwa di hati gadis tersebut masih tersimpan orang itu.

Lelaki itu kembali menatap datar pasangan yang baru saja pergi dari taman tersebut. Tatapan yang sama yang ia berikan saat ia melihat bagaimana lelaki hazel itu berjanji akan membantunya melupakan seseorang. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak membenci keduanya. Hanya saja ia tahu ini salah. Tidak akan pernah ada yang bahagia, jika ini tetap dibiarkan. Hanya itu yang selama ini mengelilingi fikirannya.

Ia sangat menyayangi orang tersebut, ia memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk melindungi orang tersebut. Namun ia tak ingin menjadikan orang tersebut egois karena ia selalu menjunjung tinggi keinginan seseorang yang amat ia sayangi. Ia sadar, ke-egoisan yang tertanam dalam diri orang itu adalah salahnya. Salahnya karena ia terlalu memanjakan adiknya, anak bungsu dari keluarga Kim,'Kim Sehun'.

Namun salahkah ia, ini hanya nalurinya sebagai seorang kakak yang mengetahui jika hidup adiknya tak akan lama lagi. Tentu saja sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, ia akan selalu menuruti semua keinginan adiknya.

Ia sadar betul, adiknya menjadi seseorang yang sangat egois, melakukan apapun agar apa yang ia inginkan menjadi miliknya. Namun semua itu tertutupi oleh tingkah manisnya. Dan ia yakin jika ia mampu mengembalikan Sehun kembali seperti dahulu. Sehun yang benar-benar manis dan apa adanya.

Tidak hanya sang adik yang mengisi permasalahan dalam hidupnya, namun seseorang yang kini mengisi hatinya, seseorang yang tak seharusnya ia cintai. Ini saja sudah rumit, apalagi jika ia mencintai orang tersebut. Dan dokter muda ini hanya memilih untuk memendam perasaannya.

…

Tao berjalan menyususri trotoar, menuju pusat pebelanjaan, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi dengan perasaan lega. Ia tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik apabila belum meminum secangkir kopi setiap pagi. Maka dari itu, kini sebuah paper glass dengan flat white di dalamnya menemani langkah kakinya. Ia sadar jika ada banyak hal sederhana yang tak pernah ia lakukan belakangan ini. Semua itu ia sadari, ketika ia membuka isi lemaris es yang hampir kosong. Hanya ada sebutir telur dan sebuah jeruk. Setidaknya ada sesuatu yang menghuni lemari esnya. Oleh karena itu, pagi ini ia memutuskan untuk berbelanja membeli kebutuhannya.

Gadis bermata panda ini telah sampai didepan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Tangannya menyelusup ke saku jaket miliknya. Mencari-cari sebuah kertas yang ia gunakan sebagai catatan. Sedikit terkejut dengan catatn yang telah ia buat.

Apa benar semua ini kebutuhannya?

Apakah selama ini ia tidak memperhatikan diri selama setahun?

Tao mendengus setelah kembali memasukan gulungan kertas yang panjangnya hampir 35cm itu. Kakinya kembali melangkah memasuki sebuah gedung dengan kaca tebal dan besar sebagai pengganti dinding.

Setelah ia berada didalam gedung, gadis itu mendorong sebuah troli. Berjalan perlahan menuju stand sayur dan buah, setelah memilih-milih manakah buah dan sayur yang nampak segar, ia memasukan kedalam troli tersebut. Kini gadis itu tengah berjalan menuju rak peralatan mandi. Matanya menatap sebotol shampoo khusus untuk laki-laki. Tangannya mengambil dan membuka shampoo tersebut. Ia sedikit menghirup aroma yang ditimbulkan oleh shampoo itu. "Mint" gumamnya.

Ini aroma orang itu.

Aroma yang sampai saat ini sangat ia hapal.

Aroma yang sangat ia rindukan.

Tangannya meletakan kembali shampoo tersebut ke tempat semula, Kembali ia bejalan menulusuri rak satu persatu. Aroma itu masih melekat pada indra penciumannya membuat gadis bersurai hitam ini menjadi tak tenang.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih bisa mencium aroma shampoo itu." Gumam Tao sembari mengambil beberapa makanan ringan. Ia terkejut ketika berbalik melihat seseorang yang mungkin ia kenal.

Bukan mungkin.

Namun amat, sangat ia kenal

Seseorang itu, kini berjalan mendekatinya. Langkahnya tetap tegas seperti dahulu, namun jiwanya berbeda. Ia tak sama, bahkan Tao ragu apakah seseorang yang kini dihadapannya adalah orang yang sama?

Ia tak menghindar, gadis manis dari Qingdao ini sama sekali tak menghindar. Ia terlalu takut untuk menghindar, takut jika kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orang ini tak ada lagi. Takut jika ia tak mampu melihat mata tajam itu lagi.

"Apa kabar, Tao?" Tanya lelaki tersebut.

Lama ia terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang dihadapannya. Jujur ia masih amat sangat tak percaya jika ia mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Aku ba-baik gege." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

Lelaki itu menundukan kepala sambil membuang nafas, ia tersenyum menatap gadis yang selama ini membuatnya gila. "Aku harap kau benar-benar baik." Ucapnya. "Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"Ba-baik." Jawab Tao ragu.

Kini mereka telah berada disebuah taman, dengan menggenggam segelas jus di tangan masing-masing, keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang berucap sama sekali, semuanya sibuk pada pemikiran masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau memilih taman, Tao?" Tanya lelaki tersebut. "Kau tahu bukan jika cuaca sedang mendung? Kenapa kita tak ke kedai kopi saja?" Tanya-nya lagi.

"Aku menyukai tempat ini gege." Ucap Tao. Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas. "Apa yang ingin Kris-gege bicarakan padaku?"

Kris-lelaki tersebut tahu selama ini dirinya jarang tersenyum. Namun, bukan berarti senyum yang ia sunggingkan kini adalah senyum kebahagiaan. "Apa kau sebegitunya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dariku?" Ucap lelaki pirang itu menatap gelas jus digenggamannya. "Tidakkah kau merindukanku Tao." Kini ia beralih menatap gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Kantung mata yang ia rindukan, bibir curve yang sama sekali belum pernah ia sentuh. Ia sangat merindukannya, sangat.

Tao sama sekali tak bergeming setelah mendengar pertanyaan lelaki dihadapannya. Apa yang harus ia jawab, jujur saja ia sangat merindukan sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini. Namun, apakah semua akan baik-baik saja jika ia berkata jujur.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin Kris gege bicarakan padaku?" Tanya Tao dingin.

Tao terkejut hingga menjatuhkan gelas jusnya, ketika Kris menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Tao, bisakah kau memaafkanku dan kembali padaku? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Ucap Kris hati-hati. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan semua perasaannya. Ia tahu, ia adalah lelaki paling jahat di dunia ini. Setelah mempermainkan perasaan gadis tak berdosa dihadapannya, kini ia meminta gadis itu kembali padanya. Namun, apa sanggup ia terjerat pada permainan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Tao berdiri dan melepaskan genggaman Kris. Hal itu membuat kelaki tampan dihadapannya kecewa. "Aku sudah memaafkan gege, jauh sebelum gege minta maaf padaku." Ucap Tao sambil menatap lekat pada manic mata Kris. "Aku sudah melupakan semua gege, namun-" Ucapan gadis Panda itu terhenti, ia menarik nafas sejenak untuk menahan air mata yang nyaris mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tak bisa kembali padamu gege." Ucap Tao. "Seharusnya kau tak menemui ku lagi gege." Air mata yang selama ini ia tahan akhirnya turun juga bersamaan dengan hujan yang mulai menitik. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan bila kau datang padakau seperti ini?" ucap Tao.

"Maaf." Gumam Kris lirih.

"Jika kau menyesal pergilah." Ucap Tao dingin.

"Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya padamu, senyum mu, tawamu, ceriamu-" Kris tak melenjutkan lagi ucapannya. Ia menelan ludah yang seolah mengganjal di tenggorokan. "Kehidupn sehari-hari tanpa diriku, tapi maafkan aku. Aku tak mampu mengembalikan orang tuamu." Keduanya kini sama-sama terdiam. Namun air mata keduanya tak berhenti mengalir.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya, aku tak mau kembali. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang akan mengembalikan itu semua." Ucap Tao. "jadi yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi." Tao merasa, sesuatu terasa menghimpit dadanya ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Aku takkan kembali lagi." Kini Kris berucap dengan benar-benar lirih. Ia menarik tangan Tao dan memeluk gadis tersebut. Gerakan tiba-tiba Kris membuat gadis bersurai gelap itu membelalakan matanya. "Biarkan seperti ini." Ucap Kris ketika dirasakannya Tao mulai berontak. "Kumohon, hanya sekejap, biarkan aku egois seperti ini." Kembali ia mengeratkan pelukannya ketika dirasa tak ada lagi perlawanan dari gadis dalam pelukannya itu. Lama mereka tak bergeming dari posisi itu. Baik Tao maupun Kris sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menggenggam tanganku dan berharap padaku." Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao, ia menangkup wajah gadis manis dihadapannya dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin. Lelaki tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao, ia mulai memiringkan kepalanya ketika jarak keduanya hanya beberapa centi. Tao memejamkan matanya mengikuti naluri, hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menempel pada dahinya. Lama Kris mencium kening Tao, buliran krystal telah jatuh membasahi pipi keduanya.

"Selamat Tinggal." Kris mengucapkan kata tersbut ketika ciuman mereka telah terlepas. Dengan perlahan lelaki berambut pirang itu berbalik dan menjauh meninggalkan gadis yang ia kasihi.

Tao bergerak selangkah namun terhenti. Jujur ia sangat ingin menghentikan Kris, ia amat sangat tak rela ketika lelaki yang telah memberikan rasa cinta dan sakit sekaligus mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Namun apa yang dapat ia lakukan, ketika akal sehatnya berkata ia telah bersama seseorang.

Gadis bermata panda itu berjongkok sambil terisak, ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan tetesan hujan yang semakin deras membasahi tubuh miliknya. Ia hanya terus terisak dan terisak sambil sesekali memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Kembali ia meremas dan memukul-mukul letak jantung tersebut, tangisnya semakin menjadi, ia meraung ketika rasa sakit itu tak kunjung hilang. Mengabaikan dimana sekarang ia sedang berada. Di sebuah taman tempat pertama kali ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang kini mengisi statusmya. Dan sekarang pemuda tersebut yang menemukannya.

Cuaca yang sama.

Tempat yang sama.

Hanya saja ia tak menemui Tao, seperti apa yang telah dilakukan gadis tersebut pada waktu itu. Ia hanya berdiri di balik pohon, memegangi payung biru dan memandang kekasihnya dengan wajah datar.

…

Kris tak kembali ke apartementnya setelah ia menemui seseorang yang amat sangat ingin temui. Fikirannya kacau, ia tak tahu jika akan menjadi seperti ini. Kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya gontai menelusuri jalanan yang sepi karena hujan. Hanya segelintir orang yang berlalu lalang sambil membawa payung. Lelaki pirang itu tak mengindahkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah pergi ke suatu tempat.

Otak Kris menginginkan suatu tempat yang berbeda, namun kakinya membawanya kemari. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia telah sampai pada dua buah nisan. Tangis Kris semakin menjadi, rasa penyesalan semakin menggerogoti hatinya, ketika memandang hampa kedua nisan –yang bertuliskan Huang Hangeng dan Huang Heechul- tersebut.

"Maaf." Gumamnya sambil jatuh bersimpuh. "Maafkan aku ahjussi, maafkan aku ahjumma." Ia terisak,memegangi dada sebelah kanannya. "Aku telah membuat putrimu menderita. Aku hanyalah neraka baginya." Ucaop Kris disela-sela tangisnya. "Namun satu hal yang aku sadari-" ucapannya terhenti seiring dengan hujan yang kini telah berganti menjadi gerimis. "Aku mencintai Tao." Ucap lelaki itu parau.

Tak tahu lagi, apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah melakukan pengakuan di hadapan kedua kuburan orang tua Tao. Kris bangkit berdiri. Matahari telah tenggelam, mengabaikan fakta jika ia sedang berada di sebuah kuburan. Lelaki tampan itu berjalan gontai menulusuri jalan setapak pada pemakaman menuju pintu keluar.

Ia tak juga kembali pada apartementnya, fikiran kalutnya membawa lelaki bersurai pirang itu menuju sebuah Bar. Dengan tetap berjalan gontai ia mencoba masuk namun di hadang oleh dua bodyguard yang bertubuh besar.

"Maaf Tuan, anda tak dapat masuk dengan penampilan yang seperti ini." Ucap kedua lelaki yang memakai pakaian serba hitam itu.

Kris memperhatikan penampilannya dari ujung kaki, sepatu kets yang berlumpur, celana, kaos bahkan jaket kulit yang masih lembab. Rambut pirang panjangya yang acak-acakkan. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Aku punya uang." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarka beberapa won dari dompetnya.

"Maaf Tuan, tetap tak bisa." Ucap salah satu bodyguard tersebut.

"Aku bisa membeli bar ini jika aku mau, jadi biarkan aku masuk." Kris mencoba menerobos masuk, namun tetap dihalangi.

"Kalau begitu, belilah pakaian yang layak dulu baru kau membeli bar ini." Ucap bodyguard itu sambil tersenyum remeh.

Api kemarahan tersulut dari dalam diri Kris. Ia memukul salah satu bodyguard tersebut hingga mengeluarkan darah. Kedua lelaki yang memakai pakaian hitam itu tak terima, menghajar Kris habis-habisan dan melemparkannya ke jalanan.

Kris berbaring pada aspal jalanan, nafasnya terengah-engah dengan ujung bibir yang sobek dan darah mengalir dari hidung juga mulutnya. Tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang menonton pertunjukan yang ia persembahkan tadi, lelaki bermata coklat itu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat laknat tersebut memilih pulang menuju apartement mewahnya.

.

.

Lelaki berpostur tinggi itu berjalan amat sangat pelan di lorong apartement, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai pada pintu apartement miliknya. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika manic mata miliknya bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah lama berjongkok di depan pintu apartement. Ia tetap melangkah menuju orang tersebut.

"Kenapa tak masuk?" Tanya Kris pada orang tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau tak di dalam." Ucapnya.

Kris tak menanggapi orang tersebut dan lebih memilih memencet password kamar.

"Kris, bisakah kau berhenti melakukan tindakan bodoh?" Tanya orang tersebut pada Kris.

Kris menaikan sudut bibirnya menanggapi perkataan orang itu. "Kau lihat dirimu? Setelah mabuk-mabukan sekarang kau berkelahi? APA YANG KAU FIKIRKAN KRIS!" ucap seseorang itu kini menaikan nadanya.

"Apa yang aku fikirkan? Aku berfikir. Tindakan bodoh apalagi yang akan aku lakukan." Ucap Kris sarkatis.

"Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Maaf dengan terang-terangan menyakitimu Lay." Ucap Kris menggenggam tangan Lay. "Pergilah, semakin lama kau disisiku, maka kau akan semakin tersakiti."

Lay-seseorang itu- tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia terkejut, bibirnya bergetar. "Kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Aku tak bisa menyakiti dua orang hati sekaligus jika aku masih mempertahankanmu." Gadis itu kini tertunduk. Air mata masih mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya. "Maafkan aku." Ucap Kris.

Semua terasa berjalan lambat bagi Lay, saat Kris melepaskan tangannya dan saat ia berbalik masuk. Semua bagaikan slow motion. Kepingan-kepingan puzzle yang selama ini ia susun telah hancur. Ia mungkin bisa menyusun semua kembali seperti awal, namun ia harus mencari kepingan yang telah hilang. Seharusnya dari awal ia sadar, jika satu bagian yang berbeda bentuk ia paksakan pasang akan menghancurkan semua yang telah ia susun.

Gadis itu berjongkok dihadapan pintu kamar Kris. Tidak, ia tak memohon untuk kembali. Namun kakinya melemas untuk melangkah. Akhirnya, sang kekasih hati telah menintanya untuk pergi. Lay semakin terisak kedua tangannya terkepal erat kedia mendengar bantingan barang-barang dari kamar Kris.

.

.

Ruangan ini tetap sama dengan nuansa putih, tempat tidur dengan sprai putih, sofa putih, almari bercat putih. Hanya sebuah tv layar datar yang menggantung diatas tembok yang berwarna hitam. Ia telah terbiasa dengan suasana ruangan seperti ini. Jika ditanyakan, apakah ia merindukan kamarnya? Ia akan menjawab tidak. Karena yang ia ingat hanyalah jendela yang terletak tepat diatas tempat tidur. Bahkan ia memilikinya kini di kamar barunya.

Sehun duduk dengan santai diatas tempat tidurnya dengan jarum infuse yang menancap pada urat tangannya. Sesekali sebuah senyuman tersungging ketika ia membolak balikan halaman demi halaman sebuah catalog yang ia lihat. "Tao pasti sangat cantik jika menggunakan ini." Ucapnya.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika seseorang masuk ke kamar tersebut. Ia hanya menoleh sejenak lalu kembali melihat-lihat catalognya.

"Kemana saja? Kenapa baru datang?" Tanya Sehun tenang pada seseorang tersebut.

"Aku membelikanmu buah, Sehun." Ucap orang itu sambil mengangkat keranjang buah.

"Hem,, membeli buah selama itu. Kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada apa yang ia tekuni sedari tadi.

"Aku hanya flu." Ucapnya setelah mengupaskan sebuah apel dan menyusun dipiring. "Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk? Apa yang kau lakukan.?" Tanya orang tersebut sambil duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Aku sedang melihat-lihat gaun pengantin untuk pernikahan kita nanti." Sontak perkataan Sehun membuat piring pada pegangan orang tersebut terlepas.

"A-apa?" Tanya-nya mengulang.

Sehun menutup catalog yang sedari tadi ia baca, kini matanya beralih pada sosok yang sedari tadi disampingnya.

"Kita akan menikah Tao." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum mengembang. "Kau tahu, sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan donor jantung. Aku akan melakukan operasi di Amerika. Dan kita akan menikah disana." Kini kedua tangan Sehun menangkup kedua pipi mulus Tao.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu Tao? Kau tak suka berita baik ini." Tanya Sehun kini melepaskan pegangannya pada pipi Tao.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Sehun, tapi apakah ini tak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Tao hati-hati.

"Menurutku ini sudah pas. Bukankah kita sudah lama saling mengenal." Tanya Sehun.

"Tapi hubungan kita baru dua bulan Sehun." Tao menunduk tak menatap Sehun. Ia cukup takut untuk menatap mata tajam itu.

Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu bangkit dari duduknya. "memang kenapa jiak kita baru berhubunganselama dua bulan?". Nada pemuda itu meninggi menahan amarah. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dengan dada yang naik turun. "Akhhh…" pekik pemuda tersebut ketika merasakat dadanya berdnyut sakit, ia kembali jatuh terduduk ketika dirasa kakinya melemas.

"Sehun kau taka apa?" Tanya Tao sambil berusaha memegangi Sehun, manun Sehun menepis tangan Tao dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

Tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan, ia memilih untuk bersama Sehun dan meninggalkan Kris, namun ketakutan, kebingungan dan kehampaan merasuk menjadi satu ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah. Tao cukup tahu Sehun, seberapa besar ia menolak, Sehun tak akan pernah membatalkan apa yang telah menjadi keputusannya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Bukankah ia yang meminta Kris untuk tak menemuinya lagi?

Bukankah ia yang memilih untuk bersama Sehun?

Lalu mengapa ia belum juga menerima semua ini?

Kristal bening itu menetes kembali dari pelupuk mata pandanya. Mencoba berfikir rasional jika selama ini ia harus menerima Sehun yang amat sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke taman belakang rumah sakit. Emosinya sudah meledak-ledak, ia bisa menyakiti gadis bemata panda itu jika ia masih berada disana. Ia tahu, tidak! Ia amat sangat tahu jika Tao masih mencintai Kris. Namun keegoisannya kini mendominasi dalam dirinya. Sempat ia berfikir untuk menyerah. Tapi, bukankah selama ini ia telah menunggu untuk memiliki sang kekasih hati. Ia tak akan melepaskannya lagi, karena menurutnya hanya ia yang pantas untuk Tao.

Sedikit menghela nafas kasar, pemuda hazel itu menengadah menatap langit biru yang terlukis indah diatas. Ada sedikit perasaan tenang ketika menatap hamparan biru itu.

Puk

Seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya dan duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja nam dongsaeng?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Nde hyung." Jawab Sehun.

"Hem, aku amat sangat tahu dirimu melebihi kau mengenal dirimu sendriri sehun. Jadi katakana, ada apa?"

Sehun menelengkan kepapalanya melihat lelaki yang ada disebelahnya. "Suho hyung, kau pernah mencintai seseorang?" Tanya Sehun pada Suho.

Suho menghela nafas, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama menatap langit ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari adik kesayangannya.

"Tentu." Jawab Suho singkat.

"Apa ia membalas perasaanmu hyung?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Kini giliran Suho yang menatap Sehun terdiam sebentar menelusuri paras tampan sang adik yang mirip mendiang ibunya. Dan ia sadar jika sikap sang adik adalah copy dari almarhum sang ayah.

"Ia tak pernah membalas perasaanku karena aku tak pernah mengungkapkannya." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum.

Tak ada reaksi apapun dari wajah Sehun, hanya wajah datar. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan kita pun tak dapat menebak.

"Apa hyung tak menyesal jika tak mengungkapkannya?" Suho sedikit terkikik, apakah adiknya penasaran tentang kisah cintanya kini.

"Tidak Sehun." Suho memberi jeda sedikit dan membelai lembut surai madu dongsaengnya. "Aku tak menyesal, karena aku sudah tahu jika ia lebih bahagia bersama orang lain." Terselip sebuah nada sendu ketika Suho mengatakan kaliamt tersebut.

"Sehun, mencintai seseorang tak harus memiliki, cukup dengan melihat ia bahagia. Maka kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupmu." Ucap Suho bijak. Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, sepertinya pemuda bersurai madu itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sudah, kembali ke kamarmu. Kau harus istirahat. Hyung akan kembali ke ruangan untuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen dan riwayat pasien." Tangan dokter muda itu mengusak kasar surai adiknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam dengan fikirannya.

Langkah kaki dokter itu sangat tegas ketika menelusuri lorong-lorong menuju ruangannya. Namun ia terhenti ketika matanya menengkap seseorang yang terduduk di kantin rumah sakit saat melewati tempat tersebut. Sedikit ragu lelaki berwajah angelic itu mendekati seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Hei." Sapanya ketika ia tiba dihadapan orang tersebut. "Mengapa kau disini ada yang sakit?" Tanyanya kembali.

Ia sempat tersentak ketika melihat air mata yang merembes dengan deras saat gadis itu mendongakan wajahnya. "Kau tak apa Lay?" Tanya Suho.

Lay bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menerjang memeluk Suho. Suho yang terkejut mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari gadis dihadapannya ini hanya linglung tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ragu ia ingin membalas pelukan sang gadis, namun akhirnya ia memberanikan diri juga untuk memeluk gadis itu.

Kini keduanya telah berada di dalam ruangan kerjja milik dokter muda itu, dengan masih sesenggukan Lay duduk sambil menangis. Suho memberikan sebuah sapu tangan putih kepada gadis itu namun sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh Lay, hingga akhirnya tangan Suho bergerak menghapus air mata itu menggunakan sapu tangan tersebut.

Lay sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan manis Suho, ia menatap lelaki berwajah angelic itu dengan mata yang masih sembab dan basah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya suho ketika telah menghentikan pergerakannya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya-nya lagi dengan menatap gadis itu penuh perasaan.

Lay menunduk dengan nafas yang masih pendek-pendek. "Semua telah berakhir." Ucap Lay memberikan jeda."Aku dan Kris telah bverakhir."

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dengan fikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang bersuara sedikitpun, hingga satu helaan nafas keluar dari mulut sang dokter. "Apa kau memilih untuk mengakhirinya?" Tanya Suho hati-hati.

"Bukan aku yang mengakhirinya, tapi Kris." Ucap Lay.

"Kau pasti sangat sedih." Ucap Suho sendu.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya sontak membuat Suho terkejut. "Aku tak sedih, memang aku sedikit sedih. Tapi aku sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tak bahagia denganku." Jawab Lay.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis hingga matamu seperti ini?" Tanya Suho sambil mengelus pipi putih Lay.

"Aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Ucapnya sendu.

Suho menarik Lay lalu memeluknya, sontak membuat Lay membelalakan matanya terkejut dengan perlakuan dokter tersebut, namun ia sama sekali tak memberontak. Jusru ia ikut memeluk Suho balik. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan hanya rasa nyam yang kini ia rasakan.

Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan kini beralih menangkup kedua pipi Lay. "Aku tau waktunya tak tepat. Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan perasaan ku lagi." Suho berucap ambigu membuat Lay memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Bisakah kau membuka hatimu lagi, dan mengisi aku didalamnya?" Tanya Suho dengan memandang lekat manic mata gadis itu.

Lay terdiam terpaku mendengra entah itu permintaan atau pernyataan dari Suho. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata lidahnya kelu karena syok. Suho yang menyaari keterdiaman Lay melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dan tersenyum miris. "Maaf, karena aku telah lancang meminta padamu." Ucap Suho. Lelaki itu pergi meningalkan Lay yang masih terbengong membawa langkahnya entah kemana.

Lay tersadar ketika mendengar bunyi bedebam kecil saat Suho menutup pintu. Ia membelalakan mata, turun dari kasur dan berlari mencari seseorang yang baru saja memberikan pernyataan tak tertuga. Kesana kemari ia berlari mencari sang dokter muda.

Ia mencari di lorong, tak ada.

Ia mencari di kantin, tak ada.

Sampai matanya menemukan seseorang tersebut tengah duduk di taman seberang rumah sakit. Tempat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Suho menolehkan kepalanya ketika merasa seseorang tangah mengusiknya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang berada disampingnya. "Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Suho.

Ia terkejut-lagi, saat Lay memeluknya dan membuat mereka jatuh kebelakang karena gerakan tiba-tiba Lay yang membuatnya tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" Tanya Lay, masih tetap berada diatas Suho sambil memeluk laki-laki tersebut. "aku belum menjawab apapun, kenapa kau pergi?" Tanya Lay.

"Bi-bisakah kau bangun terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Suho gugup melihat bagaimana posisi mereka berdua.

Lay bangkit dan duduk sambil mengucek matanya. "Kenapa kau tak membiarkan aku menjawab dan memilih pergi?"

"Aku fikir kau marah saat aku mengungkapkan semua. Jadi aku memilih pergi." Ucap Suho sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Lay menatap lekat manic mata Suho."A-aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Lay malu sambil menundukan wajahnya yang memerah. Suho mengambil tangan Lay dan menggenggamnya. "Will you marry me?" ucap Suho tanpa ragu.

Sungguh Lay benar-benar terharu, selalu saja ada hal yang tak tertuga dilakukan oleh malaikat dihadapannya. Dan entah mengapa ia selalu yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki ini. Dan Lay pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, mereka berpelukan melepaskan rasa bahagia.

Biarkan jika dunia nanti mengatakan mereka kejam.

Biarkan jiak dunia nanti mengatakan mreka penghianat.

Bukankah selama ini dunia yang membuang mereka?

Salahkah mereka mencari dunia baru mereka.

.

.

.

Tao mendongakan kepala saat membuka pintu berharap Sehun ada didalamnya, terdengar suara gemericik air yang menandakan jika pemuda bersurai madu itu tengah melakukan ritual mandinya.

Ceklek

Bunyi pintu terdengar terbuka dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang keluar dengan menggunakan kaos dan celana piyama rumah sakit sambil mengosok rambutnya. Tao mencium aroma citrus yang menguar. Ia tersenyum miris ketika mengingat aroma yang berbeda dari seseorang yang berbeda.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Tao pada Sehun. Lelaki itu hanya menggeleng, lalu mengambil segelas air putih dan meneggaknya. "Aku membawakanmu makanan." Ucap Tao sambil mengangkat bungkusan di tangannya.

"Aku tak lapar." Jawab Sehun datar lalu mengambil sebuah komik yang menurut Tao, komik itu tak sehat untuk kesehatan jiwa dan fikiran. Karena dimana komik itu menceritakan bagaimana dengan jelasnya monster-monster -atau yang Sehun katakan kalau itu Titans atau apalah yang jelas Tao tak peduli- itu mematahkan tulang-tulang manusia sebelum memakannya dan terkadang menelannya bulat-bulat. Sehun pernah mengatakan jika animenya lebih seram dari manga-nya. Ia heran, kenapa seorang penderita jantung amat sangat menyukai segala yang berbau horor.

Tao sedikit bergidik ketika mengingat cerita tersebut, lalu ia memilih untuk duduk disebelah Sehun. "Aku mau menikah denganmu." Ucap Tao yang sontak membuat pergerakan sehun terhenti.

Sehun menatap mata Tao lekat, ia tahu Tao setengah hati atu bisa dikatakan jika ia tak tulus menerima lamaran Sehun. Namun sekali lagi, egonya sangat tinggi hingga ia tak memperdulikan jika seseorang dihadapannya kini tulus atau tidak. Yang ia tahu kini adalah Tao telah menerimanya meski dengan setengah hati.

Pemuda bersurai madu itu memeluk gadis panda diahadapnanya. Ia memeluk erat dan posesif seseorang pengisi hatinya. Ia merasakan bahunya basah dan ia yakin itu adalah air mata Tao.

Apakah ini bisa dikatakan cinta?

Tidakkah ini adalah sebuah obsesi?

"Minggu depan kita akan ke Amerika." Ucap Sehun final.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Kris sama sekali tak ada perubahan, setiap malam ia akan pergi ke Bar. Meminum minuman beralkohol, terkadang mmembuat ulah dengan berkelahi dengan seseorang.

Keadaan apartement lelaki itu tak layak untuk dikatakan sebagai tempat tinggal, dengan melihat bagaimana keadaannya. Piring pecah dimana-mana. Botol minuman tergeletak tak hanya didepan pintu namun juga sebagian di beranda. Pakaian, bekas makanan semua berserakan. Mungkin ini bisa dikatakan sebagai tempat pembuangan.

Kini lelaki itu tengah berbaring di sofa sambil memegangi sebotol minuman dan memegang sebuah kartu undangan. Ia tersenyum miris melihat nama yang tertera pada kartu undangan pernikahan tersebut. Namun matanya terbelalak ketika menemukan secarik kertas yang jatuh ketika ia membuka undangan itu.

Dengan cepat lelaki bersurai pirang ini melangkahkan kaki panjangnya. Ia melempar minuman itu kedinding hingga membuat botolnya pecah. Dengan mengabaikan cuaca dingin lelaki itu keluar tanpa memakai jaket menuju tempat dimana jiwanya berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Anyeooongggggggggg**

**Mianheee semua, baru sempat meng-update fict ini.**

**Maaf jika ceritanya tidak memuaskan.**

**Maaf kalau typo nya banyak, sudah di cek tapi mungkin ada yang terlewatkan.**

**Maafkan sayaaaaaaa,,, deep Bow**

**Saya sudah membaca review semua.**

**Namun **

**Maaf juga tidak sempat membalasnya.**

**Tapi saya amat sangat berterima kasih kepada readers karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk review, fav, and follow.**

**Saya juga berterima kasih kepada readers karena sudah memberikan pendapat.**

**Kritik, saran dan tanggapan amat saya hargai disini.**

**Makasi:***


End file.
